A Call to Arms
by FeraNelia
Summary: After spending a year on the side Ash is finally given a chance to pilot a Jaeger again. But not only is his new co-pilot someone he can't stand, he also has to face his reasons for fighting in a war they might not even win. What gives you strength to step outside into the storm? Monsters are not under our beds, we face them at our door every day. [Pacific Rim AU] Palletshipping
1. Those who Fight

And here we go, the prologue of my Pokémon/Pacific Rim AU that I kept in my files waiting way too long. I can already say that this story will not be a rehash of the movie plot, but more of a focus on pilots and their inner demons. This mostly follows the anime verse and its characters, but otherwise I have melded the elements of Pokémon and Pacific Rim together the way I saw fit~

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Pacific Rim. But I'd like to own a Jaeger.**

* * *

 **1\. Those who fight**

The dawning sun spread its rays gently over the buildings, reflected on the windows, on the surfaces of metal and on the glasses of workers who sat on the edge of the roof's high scaffold. It was typical for early-morning shifters with free time to climb all the way up there and admire the soothing sight, for one moment to sink into the false feeling of security the warm sun offered. And silently pray they could sleep through the next night and the one after that safely, too. Hopefully the entire month, if they were lucky.

It was a moment of serenity, even if peace wasn't the exact word to describe the Shatterdome of Vermilion City. Drowned in noise from the machines, constructions of giant Jaegers and ever-loud shrieks of metal, the place kept itself busy around the day and deep into the night, completely quieting down only after a Kaiju attack to mourn the fallen. Shouts, clanks and roaring of vehicles echoed along the gigantic halls and among the countless workers strolling around the area in hurry.

To an outsider, it'd have appeared a chaotic place.

To Ash Ketchum, it felt like home.

Despite already used to all the ruckus around, however, he still didn't hear someone loudly calling his name. Admiring the sunrise from the scaffold he was sitting on and lost in thoughts, Ash was only snapped from his daze by a loud clank of a wrench colliding with the metallic railing of the stairs below. He flinched and quickly balanced himself before shifting his gaze down to the co-worker, who was staring back with a mix of amusement and annoyance.

"Hey, you better not fall asleep there since I'm not going to clean up your remains from the ground," Roark said as he approached the welding spot. "I called you three times already, were you daydreaming or something?"

"Ah, sorry, got distracted," Ash answered with a sheepish smile. "What've you got?"

"Your next month's shift list," Roark handed a piece of paper. "And as a hint, you better get used to early shifts. They really seem to love you this spring."

"Aha-ha, great one there, you should put up a tour."

"You wish I was joking," Roar smiled. "But unfortunately I'm always serious about official matters."

"Does Byron still use you as an errand boy?" Ash grinned as he took the list, only for his smile to die down soon as he eyed it. Ah, crap, so Roark didn't joke about the early hours.

"Father - I mean Foreman Byron is very busy man, so I try to help the best I can," Roark said with hint of pride. "It's an honor to me."

"I know, I know. I was just teasing you, sorry," Ash said. "Preparing for today's test run, then?"

"Yes, although everything is moving as scheduled so I don't foresee any problems. It should be a routine case."

Ash gave a small shrug. "You never know with these machines," he continued before stuffing the list into his pocket and flipping the welding mask back over his face. "Okay, I guess I'll see you later."

"You still not done with this yet?" his friend had a small, knowing smile. "Want some help?"

"Don't you have those papers to run?"

"It's okay." Roark put the map file down to his feet before flipping his own mask on. "It won't take that long anyway. You're talking to the best welder around."

"Alright," Ash grinned. "Don't get your fingers burned."

For the next hour they spent welding the metallic joints and securing the structure to be used in a Jaeger's hand. It was rather monotonous work if one asked Ash, but nevertheless vital to the production line of the giant robotic figures. Every region had established their own Jaeger manufactures, each with their own models and styles, but Ash had to silently admit, none felt like home than good old Kanto giants.

Two hours later and with his shift at its end Ash embraced the feel of freedom as he dumped his gears to the locker. From there he proceeded without further thinking, guided by his grumbling stomach to the cafeteria in hope for a good meal before heading to bed.

And yet again he was faced by the ugly truth he couldn't run from.

He hated beans.

That was all Ash could think as he looked down at his plate and the slimy watery mash next to rice. How one of the major shatterdomes in Kanto couldn't offer better catering to its people was beyond his understanding. Oh well, he thought; next weekend he would take a trip to the town and invade its finest restaurant – or the one his paycheck could allow.

Taking a better grip of the tray he made his way down the cafeteria in a hunt for a seat. The usually cramped hall was less lively due to majority of workers attending to test runs of repaired Jaegers, which served him more than well for now. Already familiar with the routine checks, Ash favored elbow space over joining others and slumped down on an empty seat near the staircase before digging his chopsticks into the meal. A rather tiring morning behind and already dreaming of his comfortable bed he barely noticed when a call for his name cut through the air, until the person gave another yell.

"Hey! You're not coming to the test run?" man in his thirties shouted from the side of the hall. Ash gave a quick shook of head before responding with his mouth full.

"Nah, I'll pass. It's just an engine start anyway."

"Alright, buddy, see you later. Just don't forget tomorrow's meeting."

"Only when you do."

The man left along his comrades to the decking area with bubbly chatter. Ash didn't blame them for being excited to see the result of their handiwork up and running, but to him watching a Jaeger perform the neural handshake didn't make up for the longing inside; how badly he wanted to step into one once more. To step in and head into a fight - to become the hurricane.

Munching the beans while dreaming of a steaming steak Ash heard the rumbling and the mighty roar of metal as the Jaeger came to life. The noises were soon followed by distant clapping and voices of awe, signaling that the start must have been a success. Ash couldn't help himself but smile, the excitement from the deck managing to grasp him. The pilots in control of the Jaeger must have felt proud to be back in the action.

Ash certainly understood them.

Not wanting to dwell in nostalgia he focused his attention on his shift list for the rest of the meal. Few early morning and several night shifts ahead; nothing he couldn't handle. He dumped his tray next to the door on his way out, next stopping by the locker to grab the snacks he had bought for Pikachu. Ash couldn't help the small jab of shame as he eyed the rather simple Crunchy Diet pack. The ferret hadn't been any more delighted of the local food offerings than his owner, but crying over it wouldn't get steaks rain from the roof, hence the small animal was satisfied whatever Ash brought with him. Ash, however, had already promised himself to take a trip to the city center and buy his ferret the juiciest meals he could afford.

On his way up the ladders, this rather noble planning was cut off by yet another call of his name.

"Oi, Ash!"

He really should hire a secretary.

Ash stopped on his tracks and turned down to meet Byron at the bottom of the ladders.

"Hey, this four-eyes' looking for you!" the man yelled, pointing his thumb at the figure not too far away from him. Ash didn't recognize the other, but judging from the lab coat on him and the fancy scarf around his neck the man wasn't here for a job interview. A scientist, it seemed. They weren't a rare sight in the dome but hardly ever approached the workers, and Ash certainly couldn't name many of them he knew personally.

Sliding down the ladders he quickly reached Byron who in turn was busy eyeing the person behind them.

"Who is he"? Ash asked.

"I dunno, I think he called himself a professor of some kind," Byron answered. "But he's from Johto, that's for sure. Couldn't really make a word out of his blabbering but he's from one of the shatterdomes there."

Ash's eyebrows went up. "Really? Alright, thanks Byron," he nodded before heading towards the man with the glasses.

"Hi!" he smiled and offered his hand at the man in the lab coat, who answered with a slight jump and a nervous wide smile. "I'm Ash, was told you were looking for me?"

"H-hello!" the other shook hands with an enthusiastic grip. He seemed to be over his thirties, with a slim figure and a childlike excitement sparkling in his eyes. "I am Professor Elm, from Johto region – from the Johto's Defense Corps, I mean. Not that I'm a fighter myself – I just work at one of their shatterdomes so I don't actually have a title, of course. But–"

"I get the idea," Ash chuckled and gave a light pat on the other's shoulder. "What brings you here, professor? Haven't seen you around before. Got transferred?"

"Ah, no, actually I'm here as a messenger. On behalf of Professor Oak, to be exact."

That sparked Ash's interest. "Wait, Professor Oak?" his eyes widened in surprise. "Haven't heard of him for a while. How's he doing these days?"

"He's fine", Elm pushed up his glasses with a smile. "He's in Johto at the moment, working for the Johto Defense Corps too. Actually..." he took a look around, "is there any place we could talk for a moment? I have a request from the professor to you."

"Sure thing," Ash shrugged, "though you can hardly call the shatterdome a peaceful chat spot. Maybe we should head to the cafeteria or a restaurant in town?"

"Restaurant sounds fine", the professor beamed. "My treat!"

Ash couldn't help but grin back. "You're on."

* * *

The pilot smiled with eagerness as he flipped through the menu, before turning to the waitress. "I'll take pork miso soup, takoyaki ramen, beef rice bowl, beefsteak pasta, chicken rolls and a piece of peach pie with cream, please." Professor Elm stared at him as the other handed the menu back to the woman.

"Uh, you sure you need all that?"

"What? I'm hungry", Ash shrugged with a slight confusion as if the other was asking why one wore umbrella in rain, and Professor Elm decided not to question the pilot's endless stomach. Instead he took a better position on his seat and folded hands in his lap, wondering if he should engage in small talk or go straight to business. Fortunately Ash made the decision for him.

"So, what kind of stuff the Oak's up to?" Ash asked while playing with the chopsticks.

"Oh, umm," professor Elm coughed and tried to form his thoughts to most coherent message. "Well, he's actually in Johto at the moment, Goldenrod City."

"Yeah, you mentioned that already," Ash smiled and professor Elm flushed rather vividly.

"Ah? Yes! I guess I did..." He took hold of the water glass and gulped down trying to get hold of his nervousness. "Right now he's in the middle of urgent project. You heard of what happened to Cianwood City, correct?"

"Yeah, I did," Ash grimaced. "Poor Lugia, I heard he went into pieces. Ran one mission with them, I never thought they could go down like that ..."

Professor Elm nodded with pained eyes. "Yes, it was a great loss. Greater than you know. Lugia defended the western coastline alone with others under repair, and with him gone the coast cities are utterly defenseless. We can't afford to lose them, they run the entire economy of the region."

"Wow, that's really bad for sure. But what does that have to do-?"

"I'm getting there," professor Elm took another sip of water. "With these tragedies the elite of the Defense Corps immediately called for Oak in Kanto, and asked him to help them out with the new defense program. They need great results in little time, and the professor without doubt will grant them that. The professor of course agreed to it immediately and hurried to Goldenrod City, to start the necessary arrangements."

Ash scratched his head. "Wait, what's this program you're talking about?"

"Ah, yes," professor Elm smiled as if he had specifically waited for that question. "Without Jaegers left to protect the coast we had no choice but bring new ones from elsewhere. The program brings together several pilots to defend the Goldenrod and Olivine City, and to protect the harbors and shipping routes the best they can to ensure the region can keep functioning. We have asked few pilots to arrive Johto, and take place in defending the coastline for the time being, under the command of professor Oak and the Marshal. And this," professor Elm leaned back in his chair with a nervous smile, "is where you come in."

Ash had a feeling he knew where this was heading.

"Professor Oak wants you to become part of the defense line, and arrive for Johto as fast as possible. Many of the pilots are critical for their own areas and cannot answer to the call hence the small number of people we can get, but professor had you in mind from the start – or so he at least told me..."

Another gulp of water, and another nervous smile.

"Of course, it is entirely up to you to decide, and I'm sure as a pilot you're aware how dangerous it'll be. There aren't many on the line for defense to help if you get in trouble, so the risks are high but the professor seemed to have faith in your skills. So..." Elm dropped his gaze to his fingers. "I understand if you want more time to think about this, but I'd like to have your answer by tomorrow–"

"I'm in," Ash said without missing a beat.

If Professor Elm had noticed his own mouth falling open he didn't make any move to show it. "W-what, that easily – I mean..." he stuttered in clear disbelief, "you sure you don't need more time to think about it?"

"Why, if the professor needs my help I'm all in for it," Ash shrugged with a grin radiating excitement that Elm surely hadn't been expecting from someone who was asked to put their lives on the line. "I'm more than happy to pilot again! But..." Ash suddenly frowned. "I don't have a partner. Or Jaeger."

"Don't worry about it, we'll find you a partner there for sure," Elm lifted his glasses up his nose in a clear relief that things were going easier than expected. To be honest he had been nervous from the start in case he had to persuade the pilot more, for Professor Oak had been quite adamant in his desire to have Ash there. "As for your Jaeger, it's already at Goldenrod's shatterdome as we speak. A brand new model from Kalos, to be exact."

"Oh, cool!" Ash beamed with shining eyes. "I can't wait to see it! Wow, thanks professor!"

Elm was seemingly taken aback. "Why, n-no need to thank me! It was all Professor Oak's doing. And I'm – I'm actually really pleased to have you there! I've been waiting to meet you for real; you have a great reputation among pilots."

Ash scratched his cheek. "Yeah, well it sure hasn't always been like that..."

Elm didn't seem shaken. "This is really an honor, I was so nervous to meet you, but Misty told me not to worry as she said you were too simple-minded to appear intimidating–"

"Wait, is Misty there too?" Ash's eyes lit up in a way Elm hadn't seen before – soon enough turning into a questioning glare. "And... she told you what?!"

"Ah, I'm sorry!" the professor waved his hands in desperate manner. "I didn't mean anything by it, you certainly aren't one, it was just something she mentioned to me–"

"Yeah, sounds like Misty," Ash chuckled with his glare melting to a teasing grin, leaving Elm wondering if he ever could figure out the other's mood swings of mind. "Wait, does that mean Brock is there too?"

"Brock Harrison? Yes, he and Misty are part of the defense line, though more as a backup due to his injury."

If Ash hadn't appear sure of his decision before, there was no doubt now as the excitement of seeing his friends again was filling inside him like a big, happy balloon. Even if, to his lesser joy, it included the fury he was expecting from Misty after barely being in contact for a year. Well, what went around came around.

Elm in turn couldn't help but smile himself, wondering whether Ash simply loved piloting enough to jump the risky play they were building, or whether he didn't even think about it. Well, the more pilots they got the better, and Elm certainly wasn't going to complain about the other's enthusiasm.

"So..." he started, but was cut off by the waitress with a tray bringing their food to the table.

"Finally!" Ash cried out in joy and grabbed the chopsticks, giving his thanks and a flashing smile at the waitress.

"Enjoy your meal," she responded in return and Elm had no doubts of it seeing how eagerly Ash dug his sticks into the ramen noodles.

They started their meal in comfortable silence (or as silent it could with Ash loudly munching and slurping his meals down) with Elm eyeing the pilot before him and trying to pick from the countless questions invading his head.

"May I ask, which Gen's Jaegers have you specialized with?" he eventually said. Ash gulped down half of soft-boiled egg and wiped his mouth to his sleeve before answering.

"Well, I've piloted Gen I and III Jaegers. Charizard was the first one, and then I piloted Blaziken with my partner May before she retired over a year ago."

Elm gave an understanding nod. "So I take it you haven't piloted much lately?"

"Yeah, I did some simulation tests last month but haven't stepped into a Jaeger since I returned from Hoenn," Ash pouted, snapping the chopsticks together. After fishing a rather large piece of pork among the miso soup he chomped it down before heading for another, and continued; "Feels good to get back into action, I haven't been able to do much here but maintaining Jaegers and it gets boring after a while."

Elm would have wanted to remark that better safe than sorry, considering how many pilots they had lost lately, but decided to remain quiet. He didn't want to come out as judgmental after all, even if he always had hard time understanding pilots' eagerness to head into battles, despite how much he admired it. Maybe that's why he was never fit to become one anyway...

Ash put aside the empty bowl to attack for the beefsteak pasta next. Seizing a large portion he slurped the pasta down, munching on the food with a blissful look on his face and bit of sauce on his jaw. Elm eyed him behind his own bowl of soup with a mix of confusion and joy.

"I take it you don't get food like this at shatterdome?" he asked with a smile.

"Nope", Ash slurped. "I don't think they even have other besides beans and bread, and they definitely don't serve any steak there. I'd come eat here every day if could afford it."

Professor Elm thought to himself how it was no wonder the pilot couldn't show up here daily with that kind of appetite - he would go bankrupt within a week. Trying not to think of the waiting bill, he pushed the glasses up the bridge of nose and chuckled.

"Then I'm sure you'll like it in Goldenrod, as a harbor they don't skimp with goods."

"Sounds my kind of place", Ash grinned with a piece of pasta hanging from the corner of his mouth as he reached for the chicken rolls next.

They spent the next half an hour talking of the upcoming arrangements and Ash quickly learnt he was going to get to Johto on a private plane that had carried Professor Elm, as well as about few of the guidelines set in Johto's shatterdomes. Professor Elm seemed rather hesitant talking about Ash's past piloting career, but yet his eyes sparkled every time Ash shared some of his adventures and close-calls. In turn Ash learnt Elm had been studying of Kaijus' abilities for past nine years, as the man eventually admitted he never made it to the academy and became a Kaiju researcher instead.

"I love my work, I wouldn't trade it for anything now," Elm smiled down at the empty bowl before him. "Can't honestly even imagine myself heading to the same danger you guys do every time. I wouldn't want to leave my family behind, either."

"Oh, you've got kids?" Ash swallowed the last piece of the peach pie.

"Yes", the researcher beamed in response. "I have a wife and a son, he's driving to become a researcher too. They're my whole world, so I try to protect them in my own way. Actually, here..."

He struggle to get the photo out of his wallet. "There they are." He then offered the picture to Ash, who smiled at the family seemingly located before an Olivine City's lighthouse.

"Cute kid, family sure keeps one going," Ash said and leaned back in his chair, putting the last plate to the side with a content sigh just as the waitress approached them once more. "Better stay strong for them."

"Exactly!" Professor Elm happily nodded and put the picture back to its safe place. "All of us better do our best during these hard times, for others who can't fight." He gave a big smile – only for it to die down the moment he saw the bill.

"Yeah, " Ash leaned his chin against his hand, mind already caught in the upcoming months. "I can't wait to get to work."

* * *

 _"Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart."_

 _\- Haruki Murakami, Kafka on the Shore_


	2. Reunions

Sorry for the wait! Taking this chance to thank my betas Pico and Willow!

 **Disclaimer: Nope, still no Pokémon or a Jaeger in my home.**

* * *

 **2\. Reunions**

Like at the same hour of every other day, the airport was lively and filled to the brink. People were pushing their way through crowds, all either eager to meet their loved ones or in a hurry to their plane. Everywhere one turned, there were running late-comers, beggars in hope for a ticket to safer inlands, and salesmen loudly marketing their new anti-Kaiju safety gears. The ruckus was a palette of vivid colors; laughter, yelling and usual high-pitched sounds of children.

But none were more excited than Ash Ketchum as he dashed his way down the corridor, with a rather puffy professor after him.

"Ah, please, slow down! They won't be leaving without us," Elm gasped as he halted to take a breath.

"I know, but I can't wait!" Ash beamed, nevertheless stopping and returning to the other's side. "I've been waiting for this so long. How fast is the plane? How long will it take? How far is the shatterdome from the port—?"

It was an endless bubble of energy, one to light up entire region and Elm smiled to himself as he watched the pilot skip in place, Ash practically glowing with inner excitement — had he been set loose, he wouldn't have stopped until ramming into something. And to be honest, that's what worried Elm the most.

"Don't worry, you'll get there in few hours. Let's just take it easy until then, no need to tease your poor professor," he said with a twinkle.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Ash gave a sheepish smile and rubbed his neck. Eager or not, his mother had taught him well enough not to turn into a needy little kid. She would surely have liked to have a word or two with him now…

"Can I help you carry your bag?" he asked.

"Ah, no no, it's alright!" Elm hurried to decline. "I always travel light. And, if I may speak so, so do you."

"Yeah, no use having much around when a giant monster can waltz in to wreck it any time," Ash took a better grip of his own backpack. "Besides, I just need Pikachu, s'all." He then turned towards the small ferret inside the transit case, giving an apologetic smile for he knew very well how Pikachu hated the cramped case.

Elm smiled. "Yes, I understand," he said in a quiet tone. Not wanting to step on the path of gloomy topics he then straightened himself and took a hold of his own small bag once more. "Shall we go then?"

Ash didn't need to be told twice. With an enthusiastic nod he spun around to continue their way, even if, Elm noticed, making sure to keep by the professor's side this time.

The Vermilion airport wasn't one of the Kanto's largest, but by far one of the most occupied. With the Kaijus emerging from the seas, flying had become the safest and most trusted form of traveling among people. Anyone who didn't want to risk it tried to get away from the coastline as fast as possible, while others were in turn invited to the city by the higher salaries the harbours offered — luxury at the possible cost of their lives.

But in the end, the world couldn't turn without those courageous people, Elm thought to himself as he watched the workers passing by. It was amazing how far the ordinary people would stretch in face of danger.

Hopefully enough to stop the threat knocking at their door.

"So, which Jaeger have you got in store for me?" Ash skipped down the stairs and threw an excited look at the professor.

"Ah, well..." Elm smiled with apologetic tone. "We do have one ready but... We wanted you to see it yourself, so I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell beforehand."

"What? Why's that?" The pilot whined halting on the last step. "No hints whatsoever? C'mon, don't tease me like that!"

"I'm sorry, but it's supposed to be a surprise..." the professor said, making his way forward with a pouting Ash right behind him. "It's no good bleeding much information of the project outside, but..." Elm scratched the side of his cheek, visibly fighting the temptation within himself.

Ash gave a sigh and a nod, taking a better hold of his backpack and deciding to not press the subject any longer, even if Elm looked both hesitant and almost torn in two from the urge to share the news. He might as well wait then like a good boy, and continue to—

"I... Ah, heck with it! Might as well tell you." The professor suddenly stopped on his tracks, not able to contain his own excitement bursting all over his face as he turned to his companion. "It's Charizard!"

Ash's entire body froze for the quickest of moment. "W-what?!" He then spun fast towards the other. "You kidding me?"

"Yes! I mean, no!" Elm beamed like a light bulb. "Of course it's not the original Charizard, as you know there weren't much pieces left to put together, but... ah..." He stuttered with enthusiasm and pushed his glasses up the bridge of nose. "It's a completely brand-new model, based on the original blueprints of the first Charizard. It's being finished up as we speak, got transported only last week; a new fresh machine just waiting for you to take a ride. Isn't that amazing?".

Pausing to take a deep breath Professor Elm was shining with like childlike happiness, eyes at Ash who in return was at loss of words.

"I—What, how they—for real?" It was the pilot's turn to stutter while his mind tried to catch up.

"For real," Elm laughed in delight. "It was put together in Kalos, Professor Sycamore took charge in designing and brought it to today's level. It's now on completely equal standing with other current Jaegers. With new life ahead – and hopefully a long one."

As the news slowly sank in Ash couldn't help but stare at the professor, his eyes as wide as they could go with his mind trying to catch up.

"I... That's—that's so amazing! I mean, shit, that's...!" He finally broke into a huge smile, excitement possessing every cell in his body and breaking through the haze of disbelief. If he had thought the job offer was already appealing enough, had he never been more wrong. The very first Jaeger he had ever stepped into, reborn with a new life in a new model and waiting for him. It felt way too surreal — what hallucinogen exactly had he been eating this morning?

"I understand what you mean," Elm smiled and descended the stairs to move out of the way for a mob. "Thank Professor Oak and Sycamore, if any, it was all thanks to them."

"Then we really need to hurry!" Ash beamed as he skipped alongside the professor on their way; he felt like running all the way to Johto if it'd get him there faster. "Does it still have a flamethrower? Did they update the motion sensors? How about wrench power?"

"I'm sorry, I really don't know much details," Elm laughed. "Sycamore took care of all the updates, but I am sure it is all up the bar with other today's models."

"I bet that, Charizard was always one of the top tier," Ash said with a grin. "And they always said that — that it... would…"

He trailed off and stopped on his tracks, his attention caught by the large TV on the side of the hall they were passing by. His grin slowly dropping, it didn't take long for someone to voice what was going inside Ash's mind as well.

"A kaiju! There's a Kaiju attack on TV!"

Somehow the voice managed to cut through all the ruckus, immediately silencing the people nearby as if from a switch and drawing their attention to the screen. With a worker hurrying to add more volume, the entire hall had soon gathered closer to the television. A panicked voice of a reporter filled the air with picture from Sinnoh coastline where a Kaiju had emerged from the sea.

It was a level 4, Ash immediately recognised. A loud, screeching noise pierced from the screen as the giant monster roared, crashing through yet another rock on its way to the harbour. The guns and rockets aimed at it did nothing as the Kaiju merely shrieked in slight pain and crushed the nearby army forces without greater effort.

" _It has been only twenty minutes since the warning was given, and the Kaiju has already reached the Sunyshore City_ — "

Video of running and screaming people, desperate to get out of the area as the monster approached like a tank without any mercy given to whatever laid on its path. It was rare for a Kaiju to reach coastline in such short amount of time, hence why it must have been among the fastest ones to been encountered yet, Ash thought to himself. Next to him Elm swallowed hard.

" _All the attempts to slow the Kaiju down has been futile so far_ —"

Pikachu gave a small whine inside his case. People around them were either paralyzed, unable to but only watch others die right before them, or turning away to stop their children from witnessing the scene. The terror reflected from the screen had silenced most of the crowd apart from occasional yells, frantic whispers and gasps as the monster crashed into the harbour with a force of the fiercest hurricane.

A mighty roar invaded the speakers as the Vista Lighthouse fell with a rumble before the Kaiju, giving no better resistance than a pile of blocks. Even from the other side of the screen, it looked all utterly hopeless.

Until…

" _Wait! We're seeing something approach! Something large, yes_ — _yes, it's a Jaeger!"_

Surprised gasps and few cheers came from the audience as the camera turned to zoom at the giant figure approaching the scene from the city. It was indeed a Jaeger, made of dark metal and golden armour over its torso, with colors of black and red.

' _Giratina,'_ Ash thought to himself and his heart jumped up to his throat.

The city still had great hope.

The Jaeger did not waste a moment to get its way to the Kaiju. The monster gave another shriek as it faced the new opponent, seemingly weighing its options for a short moment before charging at the robot.

Giratina immediately took a stance, bringing forward one of its giant metallic hands and crashing it against the side of the Kaiju's head. The monster gave a pained roar and stumbled backwards, not able to gain balance before the Jaeger hit with another fist — and another. A short series of harsh strikes sent the Kaiju against the ground, crushing the buildings below as it fell hard.

"Those, those are—" Elm gasped beside Ash, who himself was well aware of the identities of the pilots controlling the massive robot.

" _It seems that at the greatest despair, the pilots Cynthia and Dawn have arrived to the scene with the Jaeger Giratina. We might survive through this after all_ — "

The Kaiju stumbled onto its feet and rushed towards the Jaeger. With a loud clash it collided against the robot, crashing it against the tower behind and bringing down yet another structure. Swinging its claws the monster then grabbed the Jaeger by the chest, digging deeper into the metallic torso before tossing it against the ground.

Quickly flipping to its feet Giratina managed to keep its stance when colliding down. Raising left arm, the Jaeger then launched a missile that hit right at its target, the Kaiju giving a high shriek as the blow pierced its shoulder.

Not waiting for a counterstrike Giratina moved forward and smashed its fist once more straight across the Kaiju's face. The monster, however, managed to get them by surprise as it swung its tail and crashed it to the Jaeger's side. This had the robot stumble back, only to receive yet another hit from the Kaiju; pieces of metal shattered against the ground with the monster giving everything it got against its opponent.

"What if they won't make it? What if they lose?" Elm bit his lower lip.

"They won't," Ash said firmly next to him. His teeth were gritted together and his eyes serious and determined, void of any doubt. "They won't lose."

He knew Giratina was going to win this fight. He was sure of it.

The people around didn't seem as certain as their earlier delight had turned into a worry over the Jaeger being mauled by the monster. Watching the fight ensue on screen and knowing it was a matter of life and death to the city, they could only pray and hope for another win for the humanity.

Soon enough their prayers seemed to get answered, as Giratina avoided the Kaiju's attack and grabbed the monster to toss it forward to the ground. Grabbing the offered chance, the Jaeger revealed out its massive cannon attached to inside its chest area and shot at the Kaiju which had only managed to get up. The monster's body trashed under the series of hits with blood splashing around, the robot seemingly emptying its clip as Giratina gave no mercy but fired all it got at the enemy.

And then, finally, after what felt like countless of shots, the gigantic Kaiju gave out one last roar before falling against the ground like an earthquake.

For a moment Giratina stayed put, waiting for any signs of life, before slowly lowering its gun.

The crowd in the hall exploded. People were cheering and hugging each other as once more they had managed to stop another attack, to have the Jaeger defeat the intruder right at the front door. No one barely listened to the delighted reporter's yells while the camera zoomed in to the fallen Kaiju, before reverting back to the Jaeger approaching to ensure the monster's death.

"See? I told you!" Ash grinned at the professor, who still looked rather shaken but nevertheless relieved.

"Yes, you did," Elm smiled. For a moment he had feared they would be witnessing another Lugia, but Ash's faith hadn't seemed to be shaken even once. Either Ash simply didn't give up on his positivity, or he held stern belief in his colleagues. Considering the past events Elm wished he could so same as well, but—

"C'mon! Now we really have to hurry, I can't wait to get into battle as well!" Ash said and dashed into a run, in hurry to reach the port at the end of the hall. Elm quickly followed, but he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling the battle had planted in him. Ash's enthusiasm to get into battle was also beyond his understanding as well, whether it was usual for pilots or the boy just didn't fear risking his life. Elm wondered if pilots were simply in their own little world.

They soon reached the gate leading to the plane, with Ash stopping quickly at the nearby gift shop, and were instantly welcomed by the air host who led them outside. Ash's excitement took another notch up as they soon faced the rather small but fit plane, Johto Defence Corps' logo on its side.

He still couldn't believe his luck.

Climbing into the plane and hearing the pilot welcome them through the radio, it all felt too surreal. After making themselves comfortable in their seats with the air host bringing water to drink and a few snacks for Pikachu, Ash and Elm sat in comfortable silence for a moment. The roar of the engine and the tremor of the plane told them the startup had begun and soon the plane slowly rolled onto move, ready to take off towards Johto.

As they were admiring the distant landscapes a while later, Ash broke the silence with an excited yell.

"Hey, they're now on tv!" he pointed at the small and old portable tv on the side of the plane. A reporter was seemingly interviewing a duo of women, one with blond short hair and another with blue locks.

"Ah, yes, the pilots of Giratina," Elm noted. "Do you know them?"

"Yeah, I do," Ash said. "They're my friends, I met Dawn some years ago while on a mission in Sinnoh. Haven't got chance to see her lately, though... But they're both the cream of pilots, believe me!"

"After a battle like that, I certainly do," Elm laughed warmly. "In Sinnoh, you say? Have you been able to travel anymore after returning from Hoenn?"

"No, got stuck in Kanto without a partner or Jaeger. Only some trips to other cities."

"I see! Then you will surely find Johto a nice change of space."

"Yeah," Ash chuckled and turned to stare out of the window and into the passing clouds. "I can't wait..."

The rest of the flight was spent in comfortable and excited atmosphere, the plane heading steady even if rather too slow for Ash's opinion. It took all of his mature willpower to not jump on his seat like a child on sugar as the time passed by along with the sceneries, millions questions boiling inside his head. And after a few long hours, the pilot finally spoke the awaited words.

" _We are arriving to the Goldenrod City airspace in ten minutes, please remain seated until the plane has fully landed."_

They hit the runway with a modest thump and shortly after Ash was finally able to take a step to the Johto grounds as he emerged from the plane. Greeted by an assistant, there however wasn't time for becoming emotionally moved as they were welcomed and immediately guided further towards the base. Taking the surroundings in Ash concluded they were in a nearby airfield as the vehicles, pilots and arsenal rolled by. Not bothering to ask why they hadn't been transported to the shatterdome directly, he merely followed the assistant who soon took them to a waiting car.

His patience wasn't tested for more than few minutes until car made its way to the harbour and the giant building emerged into view, having Ash immediately glued against the window in excitement.

To be honest it wasn't really different from any other Shatterdome he had seen. But right then it felt one of the most beautiful things Ash had witnessed. The main building was tall, sturdy structure with a dome on top; it was surrounded by other giant storages and halls, all the way to the harbour line. Ships were lined or on the move next to the docks and either delivering cargo for construction and groceries, or setting to take dangerous course to the other cities.

Those ships reminded Ash why the defence project he was a part of had been put up so quickly. Without Jaegers as defense, it was a risky gamble to reach other regions by the sea.

With the setting sun painting the deck area in warm light both Ash and Elm were guided inside the shatterdome, steel doors giving low rumble as they moved aside. Along the corridor and into the hall, Ash couldn't help the small delighted gasp escaping from him as he was met by the instant familiar feel. There was no doubt; the Shatterdomes were his home no matter where they were located.

"Alright then, here we are!" Elm said and gestured his hand openly at the surroundings. "Welcome to Goldenrod Shatterdome."

Ash smiled widely. "I like it already."

It was a mix of both familiar and new. Making their way further in they were passed by mechanics, soldiers, assistant robots and few indoor vehicles as the usual evening routines for Shatterdomes rolled forward. Just when Ash was about to ask if they were expected somewhere, a voice he was way familiar with cut through to them.

" _Ash!_ "

He turned quickly to see a woman with red hair making her way towards him with stern rush and mixed expression. Ah, time to feed the lion.

"Hey, Misty!" Ash greeted with excitement that soon turned into a sheepish grin as the woman stopped before him with her hands on her hips. "How you been?"

"A _year_ , Ketchum," Misty started. "A whole year and all we got from you was a one phone call. One! You didn't even respond to our post card! Did you live in a bloody swamp or something?"

"Uh, I'm sorry," Ash rubbed his cheek in embarrassment as she glared at him. "I was supposed to give you two a call more often but was busy with work. And hey, we were more in contact than that, right?"

"After _we_ had to call _you_ ," Misty pointed out. "And it wasn't always easy considering we didn't know if you had already moved away when we were contacting your workplace. Since a mobile phone seems to be an unknown concept to you!"

Ouch. He really hadn't given enough consideration.

"Ah, right. I guess I just hadn't thought of buying a new one," Ash chuckled. "Putting that first on the list. So... Uh, you wanna pick the color?"

He was met with a fillip against his forehead.

"Save it, bonehead. You're not joking your way out of this one," Misty snarled.

"Ow, okay, I got it!" Ash rubbed his front. "I'm sorry. I really am. I — _Oh!_ " Suddenly remembering something, he then dug his hand into his pocket and fished out a colorful lure. "I got you a present! Please don't be mad at me?" He gave an apologetic grin and dangled the lure between them as if in a peace offering.

Misty's eyes didn't soften as she stared at him for a moment before grabbing the gift. However, her rage clearly wasn't as deep as she made it seem. "It's cute," she muttered while eyeing the lure. Even if it evidently was from a tourist gift shop, she was nevertheless always fond of Ash taking into consideration her liking, from her hobby to her favourite colors. Both perfectly in form of the simple lure.

"I'm glad you like it, I didn't really have time for better gifts since the call came so suddenly," Ash laughed, hoping the tension between them wouldn't last long — even if he was mostly the one to blame. For his fortunate, Misty decided to finally break the ice.

"Oh, come here, you!" She stepped forward and grabbed Ash for a tight hug. Quickly getting over his surprise, Ash then returned the hug with sincerity and a small smile.

"We were worried about you," Misty muttered. "After what happened in Hoenn last year, with May, we thought…"

Ash knew what she meant even without saying out loud. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I should have called you and Brock more, I was just too caught up with work. But I'm fine, really."

"You better not be lying."

"Hey, you know me." Ash grinned. "I always get back up to fight."

"Brock said the same thing," Misty laughed against his shoulder.

"And for a reason," another voice cut in. Ash turned from the hug and saw Brock Harrison standing not far away from them, with a smile on his ever serene face. "She's right, though. We were worried," Brock added.

"Hey!" Ash beamed once more in enthusiasm as he moved to dash towards his friend and grab him for a quick hug as well. "Wow, it's great to see you! How have you been?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking," Brock laughed and patted Ash on the back while Misty had crouched down to greet Pikachu as well. "We arrived few weeks ago, but nothing major has appeared. Merely just helping Professor Oak out and organizing everything ready for others' arrival."

"Diligent as always," Ash chuckled as he took a step back. "Wait, I have something for you too!"

Brock smiled at the necklace made of rare rock and a small receipt book Ash dug from a pocket and handed to him. "Thanks, I really appreciate them."

"Good, tho' you probably already know all the receipts from that book anyway. But recap is never a bad thing," Ash grinned and shoved his hands into his pockets, while Misty had sneaked next to Brock and was looking at the necklace over his shoulder.

"Nice, you should have "Recruit Trainer Officer" carved on it," she teased and gently poked him on the cheek with her finger. "Would make a fancy impression on the newcomers."

"I hope my natural charm will impress enough," Brock smiled.

"What, the same you use on women? In that case we better secure doors or we'll have everyone fleeing out right away."

"Don't worry, I know you've got my back."

"A good cop and bad cop, huh?" Misty chuckled. "Well I hope there aren't any pretty ladies among recruits, or I have to take my job very seriously."

Next to them Ash looked at his two friends with happiness swelling inside him like a balloon about to burst. Gathered together like this, it felt as if no day had passed since their academy years. How had he even survived alone the past months in Kanto?

"I really missed you guys," he said softly with a small laugh. The other two turned towards him, sharing his fond smile.

"We missed you too, you dork," Misty snickered and ruffled his hair with one hand.

They were interrupted by an embarrassed cough. Having completely forgotten the professor's presence, Ash quickly turned towards Elm who was standing on the side and sporting a tiny smile.

"It seems you'll be fine from now on. I'm sorry, I think I'm waited at the upper floor so I'll take my leave. Your friends can show you around, right?" Elm said. Ash returned the smile and offered his hand for a quick shake. "Yeah, thanks for everything, Professor."

"Don't worry, he's in good hands," Misty butted in and wrapped an arm around Ash's neck. "We'll take care of littl' Ash."

"I'm glad to hear that," Elm chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, then." He gave a bow and with a wave of hand made his exit towards a staircase. Ash kept staring after him with unanswered questions still bouncing inside until Misty voiced herself yet again.

"So, we better take this little birdie to his nest, then? C'mon, we'll show you around a bit as promised."

"Cool!" Ash grabbed his bag along with Pikachu's case and hurried after the other two forward the corridor, so many words and things filling his mind he wasn't sure where to start. An extra pair of eyes wouldn't have been bad either, as he kept turning his head around and trying to catch a glimpse of anything they passed.

"Calm down, before your head swirls itself off your shoulders," Brock gave a light pat on his back.

"Easy for you to say, you've already got to be here for few weeks," Ash huffed. "So, what you two been up to? Other than helping out."

"We're to train new recruits and pilots," Brock explained as they walked on. "Me and Misty are basically in charge of the newcomers here and make sure they have what it takes to survive in the academy."

"Ah, "Recruit Trainer Officer", right." Ash grinned. "So you get to play the boss now, huh?"

"We kinda just kick the newbies around and see if they still stand," Misty said. "But don't think you're going to get the stage all for yourself now, me and Brock are the backup Jaeger duo to save your ass out there."

"Hey, that's right, Elm did mention something like that," Ash said and turned his attention to Brock. "How's your leg, then?" he hesitantly asked.

"It's fine," Brock smiled. "Aches sometimes, but nothing I can't handle. They need all the pilots they can, so not going to spend my time entirely on the bench."

"So like old times, then?" Ash chuckled and punched him on the shoulder. "I'd like that. Just don't overdo it."

"Look who's talking," Misty snickered. "Shouldn't _we_ be worried about you instead? You're the one going face-to-face with them head first." Besides her laughter, the slight concerned tone in her voice was pushing from underneath. If Ash noticed that, he wasn't showing it in any way.

"You know that's my style, I prefer good brawl anyway," he puffed up his chest. "And hey, I'm still in one piece, aren't I?"

"To my surprise. You're gonna get your ass kicked with that attitude. And don't go celebrating when you don't even have a partner yet," Misty pointed out with Brock nodding next to her.

"Damn, you're the sunshine at parties," Ash sighed. "Hey, do you know who it's gonna be?" he then eagerly questioned as they moved through a large door and headed for an elevator. "Elm said I'm gonna get one here."

"We're going to have a tryout this week with candidates precisely picked for you," Brock explained as he pushed the buttons. "And hopefully there'll be someone Drift Compatible among them, if we're any lucky."

"Yeah, if there's someone capable of getting through that thick skull of yours," Misty winked with a grin. Ash made a face at her.

The elevator moved upwards few stores before stopping with a slight bump and a monotone female voice welcoming them to the eleventh floor - The Construction Bridge.

"How many candidates are there? Do I know any of them?" Ash followed Misty and Brock outside, half expecting to see the first Jaegers emergencing into view already. Brock shrugged his shoulders before answering. "I haven't seen the list myself yet, but a dozen at least."

"That's not many," Ash pouted.

"Hey, quality before quantity, remember?" Misty bumped him in the back. "And Professor Oak has selected some of them himself, so they oughta be good."

"Oh right, the professor!" Ash's eyes went wide as he remembered yet another thing he was looking forward to. "Where is he? Are we gonna meet him soon? Just how long are we gonna walk anyway?"

"Hold onto your pants, we're basically there already," Brock chuckled. "And you're gonna meet the professor soon enough. He's eager to see you too."

"Yeah, he'd have wanted to go get you personally but the higher powers needed him here around the clock," Misty continued. "And I think he's in a meeting right now, too."

"Typical," Ash huffed. "Bummer. I just haven't seen him for, what, four years?"

"And you can easily wait for another hour as well," Misty said as the three of them continued their way along the corridor. She then stopped right before a heavy door and turned to face Ash with a knowing grin.

"So, meanwhile…" she started. "Are you ready for the greatest of reunions?"


	3. Charizard

**Greatest of thanks to betas, Willow and Pico!**

* * *

 **3\. Charizard**

"I thought we were done with walking," Ash said when another door closed after him and a rather narrow tube with transparent walls appeared ahead them.

"Get your legs moving instead of your mouth," Misty huffed. "I said we're _almost_ there. You can wait for another few minutes."

"Everyone's been singing that same song to me today," Ash clicked his tongue, but nevertheless followed the other two. Before he could figure out where they were through the walls, Misty opened the next (and hopefully final, if you asked Ash) door and lead him outside.

And all Ash could do was gasp.

A gigantic hall spread before them, containing the height of the whole Shatterdome starting from the ground level all the way up to the peaks of the building where the Drive Suit rooms were located. Along the sides of the hall there were numerous platforms forming corridors and bridges, leading to and connecting different stores around the building. And further in the hall, there was—

"Woah!" Ash hurried to grab the hand railing and get a better look. "It's Swampert!"

"Hey, hey, be careful! You don't want to end up falling down all the way from here!" Misty yelled.

Ash glanced down; he could barely make out the moving workers on the lower floors. But that hardly concerned him as the star of his attention was all visible before them, the Jaeger standing sturdy and gracefully in its bay.

"So you've got him already here," Ash beamed.

Next to him Brock laughed. "Yes, we transported Swampert here the same time as we arrived," he said. "Even if we haven't been participating in battles for some time, we made sure to have him always ready at moment's notice."

"He's so cool." Ash smiled widely as he eyed the Jaeger. Swampert looked basically the same as the last time he had seen it, its figure sturdy and strong, hands like hammers and the curved shields resting on its head to protect the Conn-Pod. Colors of black, blue and orange spread over its torso and shined even under all the touches of aging, scratches and spots of rust the years had left on it. As a Gen III Jaeger it, had been one of the most famous machines of Hoenn, a reliable guardian remembered from its numerous victories and close calls.

Misty stepped next to Ash and leaned on the railing as well. "He might not be as shiny and upgraded as today's Jaegers, but you can always count on him to back you up," she smiled. "He's a kickass powerhouse, we've spent many great years together."

"I know what you mean," Ash said fondly. "They're part of the family, just like other friends."

They spent few more seconds looking at the Jaeger before Misty pulled back with a smirk. "But we're not here to ogle in sentimental tears," she said. "C'mon, let's move forward to—oh!"

Ash turned to follow her surprised gaze and immediately spotted a familiar figure, as Professor Oak entered the hall through a door not far way. He was seemingly in deep discussion with the co-workers accompanying him, looking the same like the time Ash had last seen him, except perhaps for few more wrinkles and hair gone whiter. But if anything, he was still radiating the warm yet authoritative aura.

"I thought he was still in the meeting," Misty said. "Seems they managed to call it a day earl— _hey_ , wait!" She barely managed to finish her sentence before Ash had already sprinted into move past her. Excitement once more bubbling within him Ash raised his hand for waving and loudly called out to his target.

"Professor, Professor! Over here!"

Samuel Oak stopped and turned to see the pilot reaching them, his aged face melting into a wide smile. "Ash, my boy!" he beamed. "So great to see you again; I can tell you've been in good shape. How was the trip?"

"A blast, Professor! This place is amazing, I can't wait to get into work." Ash rejoiced, barely noticing the rather sour looks in the other people's faces next to them. He didn't have time to act all professional, not when there were Jaegers to ride and old friends to meet.

"I'm glad you're energetic as ever. Seems I was right to think of you among the first pilots for this project," Oak said.

"Yeah, and I'm so thankful for that, Professor. I haven't been able to pilot a Jaeger since — well, you know, since Hoenn."

"Really?" Oak's eyebrows went up. "Ah, yes, I do remember Professor Elm mentioning about that. Well, worry not, you shall shine again soon enough."

Ash seemed like he could explode from excitement any moment. "Good, 'cause I won't let you down," he said with confidence.

"I know you won't, my boy," Oak smiled. "So, making yourself home already?"

"Yep, just getting used to change of scene." Ash grinned while Misty and Brock approached them in his footsteps. "How about you, what was the meeting about?"

"That? Oh, a mere routine session," the professor gave a small tired laugh. "I was meeting with the higher command crew and several colleagues to go through the recent Kaiju patterns. It seems they have adapted from the last couple of months' battles against Jaegers."

"Wait… You mean they're actually putting their heads together at table, having strategic meetings or something?" Ash frowned.

"Don't tell me you still think of them as just animals," Misty huffed next to him.

"Well, they look like ones. I haven't exactly seen them carrying around strategy guides either!"

"No one can actually say how Kaijus work," Oak patiently said. "But we have observed them returning with modified tactics after every defeat. That's why we need to change our tactics as well, update our defenses constantly, to keep the Jaegers relevant in the battle against the Kaiju."

"I remember something like that from the Academy, but—"

"They are like wolves circling the fence, constantly trying to find openings. Identical types of Kaijus never attack the same place twice — they try out different powers and different destinations, likely trying to determine the most effective combinations. We have to be on our guard at all times, and that is where our Marshal shines."

"Who—?"

They were interrupted by the doors opening behind as a man entered the hall. He immediately spotted the group as if he had specifically been looking for them and wasted no time approaching.

"Ah, speaking of which," Oak smiled and gestured at the man. "Allow me to introduce Lance, Marshal of the Olivia Shatterdome."

Lance stood nearly two heads taller than Ash, a crown of red hair contrasting his dark blue uniform. He turned towards the newcomer next to Oak, his voice more relaxed than his serious expression suggested.

"Ah, so this is the great Ash Ketchum we've had the privilege of hearing about." He remarked. "Oak has told me quite a lot about you, although you're quite young for all your experience... I assumed that—well, Oak never did indicate your age in when regaling us all with tales of your exploits."

Ash rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, yeah, better start young so you won't go senile right from the start," he joked. "But I've had my share of the brawling, no worries! You can count on me."

"That is what Oak told us about you, too," Lance said and offered his hand for a shake. "But I am one to judge with my own eyes, so don't expect any privileges."

"I—of course not." A bit taken aback, Ash grabbed the hand. Yes, he had never been the greatest of friends with most authority figures, a well-documented fact. Nevertheless, he was going to try his best to get along, even if he didn't know what to make of Lance yet.

"Good," Lance nodded. "I am still grateful for you to answer our call, we're rather short of pilots here as you know and every help is appreciated."

"So you're a pilot too, huh?"

"Yes, I work with my cousin Clair and together we protect the coastline. It would be unfair of me to only send others to die in battle while staying behind. We all have our roles set in this war. I assume you have been informed of your task as well?"

"Yes!" Ash lit up like always when it came to piloting. "Once I've got my partner set and ready; I can't wait to get into battles again."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm. But recklessness is the shortest way to an early grave; as a pilot you're surely aware of that. And here in Olivia, we require discipline," the Marshal calmly said while his eyes seem to sharpen.

"Uh, yes, I know." Ash's smile toned down a little. Behind him, Misty and Brock were exchanging serious glances. "I've had few people reminding me of that, yeah."

"Excellent. As long as you follow orders, I'm sure we'll get along fine."

"Some respect wouldn't do harm, either," one of the co-workers next to them muttered. "He hasn't even addressed you correctly, Sir."

Lance shook his head slightly. "It's all right. Professor Oak has explained his, ah, carefree approach. I'd rather have my orders obeyed than put up with by-the-book shoelickers."

"I am sure Ash will once more prove his worth," Oak clapped the young pilot's shoulder. "Even with the rough edges, he's always managed to make me proud. I have my full faith in him."

Ash feared he might actually blush and rubbed his cheek to cover up.

"Yes, yes; you already mentioned that twice." Lance folded his arms. "But his lack of a co-pilot is an issue we have to resolve quickly. I hear you have candidates set ready?" He regarded Ash with a stern manner that made Ash felt as if he was standing in front of a classroom, under the harsh appraisal of a teacher. "We're on a tight schedule. An attack could come any minute now. The Kaiju have become smarter to our tactics, developing countermeasures. It may not be long before they're able to predict what we do next."

"Yeah, we're aware of that already," Ash muttered and had Misty dig her knuckles in his side.

"Good. Be prepared," Lance said before turning to the others of the group and giving Ash one last glance. "I must take my leave, but we shall meet again later, Mr. Ketchum. And hopefully you'll get to prove yourself soon enough, if Oak's words ring any truth in them. Good day."

Ash nodded, biting the inside his cheek as he watched the Marshal and the few co-workers leave along the corridor. Truth to be told he had heard of Lance before, as every pilot with even remote reputation had their names spread across the regions, but further details had always been in the dark. Eager as Ash was to work with other pilots, he couldn't shake off the slight uneasiness within.

"Don't take it to heart," Oak now gently rested his hand on Ash's back. "Lance is a great leader, though he is...hm, blunt. But he simply wants to bring out the best in his crew."

"Doesn't mean you have to like him," Misty interjected. "I personally think he could use a little less stick up his ass."

Brock merely rolled his eyes while Ash tried turning his snort into a cough.

"Now, now. It is not easy to run a defense program against Kaijus on a busy coastline," Professor Oak voiced diplomatically. "Just give him time, Ash. He will come around. He's already appreciative of you for answering the call, and I have no doubts you'll get along fine in no time."

"I hope so," Ash shrugged with a small smile. "I haven't exactly been on the best of terms with previous marshals, but…"

"That wouldn't be if you didn't cause them heart attacks every time you waltzed into battle," Misty scoffed. "And actually following orders is a good way to get by too."

"Let's be nice, children. We're all in the same boat and have to pull together," Oak said when Ash made yet another face at her. "In the battle we can't start questioning each other. Lance knows that as well."

"In other words I just have to wait for a battle and prove myself there? I can do that," Ash bumped his fists together.

The professor, however, didn't share any of his eagerness. "If we're fortunate at all, you won't have to," he frowned. "But I doubt we'd get that luxury. So yes, once you're in the Jaeger you can show you know your job. Have you seen your Jaeger yet?"

That quickly brought the young pilot back to the ground. "Ah, not yet!" Ash gasped as the realization struck him, the excitement hitting higher note again. "We were supposed to go see him, but got stuck by our mouths here. Where is he? Is he finished already? Quick, I can't wait anymore—"

Before he could spin around and sprint along the corridor, Pikachu gave a rather loud yawn followed by a whine inside his case.

"You should let him out, poor thing's been trapped in that box for hours," Misty pointed out, earning a warm look from Pikachu.

"Oh, you're right! Shit, I didn't think—" Ash said and leaned quickly to open the lock and pick up the ferret from the case. "Sorry, buddy. I know you won't run away, right?" he apologised with a smile and lifted Pikachu to grab onto his shoulder.

"I'd say he's rather used to Shatterdomes already, if anything," Brock laughed. "I've prepared some snacks for him that you can give later, figured the stuff you get from vending machines isn't exactly his favourite treat."

"Brock, you're amazing," Ash stated with glowing respect while Pikachu tried to get himself comfortable and snuggly on the shoulder.

"Well, I think it'd be better for us to continue another time. The corridor isn't the best spot for catching up," Oak cut in. "We can talk later tonight, or perhaps tomorrow. I'll have plenty of time then. Now, go on—wouldn't want to keep your gigantic friend waiting any longer there, right?" he winked.

Ash didn't have to be told twice; raising his hand in a military greeting he let out a half-serious "Yes, sir!" before skipping along the corridor, with Pikachu gripping tight to hold on for the ride.

After few eager steps he stopped, took a few glances around and then turned back at his companions. "...So uh, where is it?"

Brock and Misty gave amused looks to each other before finally moving from their spots.

"C'mon, not far away," Misty patted Ash lightly on the head.

They waved a quick goodbye at Professor Oak before leaving into the deeper part of the Construction bridge and towards the end of the hall, where Charizard was supposed to be docked, according to Brock. They passed many gigantic, empty slots on the way, and Ash couldn't help but wonder how many Jaegers the Shatterdome had once housed and how many of them were gone for good.

A few more steps, a few more impatient, agonizing seconds. Then…

"There he is!" Brock announced cheerfully and gestured forward.

And an overwhelming feeling swelled inside Ash, a certain happiness as if meeting an old friend after a long, long time.

Charizard stood before them, sturdy and tall in its bay, sending out a mixed sense of familiar and new. The base model was still the same as the last time Ash had seen it, but gone were the dents and rust replaced by the shine of rebirth. Instead of the old dirty orange, the colors of black and turquoise spread over the giant's torso and gave the Jaeger a whole fresh look that echoed modern touch. The rather humanoid form was still there, but Ash immediately spotted a bigger set of jetpack on Charizard's back, giving more shape around the head. Aside from cosmetic changes, consolidations had been added all over the body and every part had been carefully constructed with no hesitation given with modifying when needed.

It was the same Charizard and yet it wasn't. And if anything, no matter the mushiness, it looked more gorgeous than Ash had ever seen.

"So, what do you think?" Misty came next to him and with a small grin leaned on the bridge railing. "Worth the wait?"

Ash struggled with words, for once having trouble voicing himself. "He's… he looks so amazing. No, better," he muttered with his eyes glowing in awe of a childlike wonder. From where he stood, he was able to see countless workers all over the Jaeger, working on the upper and lower levels like restless ants. Either carrying in more small components or fixing up body joints, everyone was working head over heels to finish the shiny newcomer all ready for the upcoming battles. And at that moment Ash held the uttermost respect for each of them.

"Can we get closer; I need to see—" He quickly let go and sprinted towards the stairs, skipping them down to a lower bridge and pushed past a few workers along the way. With his heart beating rapidly against his chest he then hurried next to the hand railing to get better vision of the Jaeger standing ahead. The level practically reached the giant's shoulders and a perfect view opened up to Ash as he gaped at everything his eyes could take in, his breath once more caught up his throat.

While he stood there frozen in his amazement, it didn't take more than few seconds for Brock and Misty to catch up with him.

"Can we go inside? I want to see the Conn Pod!" Ash immediately beamed at them, only his last inch of willpower holding him back from sprinting right to Charizard. Brock rubbed his chin and looked rather apologetic.

"Sorry, we're not allowed inside until they're finished with last checkups, and you don't have a partner yet so I'm not sure if you're allowed in on your own either," he said.

Disappointed, Ash nodded with a small pout and turned back to adore the giant ahead, leaning on the bridge's hand railing and taking in every detail and shape, along with the memories they swirled alive within him. He spend the next few minutes in silence; watching the sparks fly from welding, admiring the lights reflected on the Jaeger's surfaces, listening to the noises of people and metal.

"He's gorgeous," Ash eventually sighed. "Oh, do you guys know if they added any endurance to the flame thrower? How fast does it run out?"

"You're asking from the wrong person here, we know no more than you," Misty shrugged. "But if it's firepower you need, I can at least tell this beauty here wipes the floor with its predecessor! He's first-class, all shiny and updated from tip to head. You won't be left crying on the shore."

"Now I can tell that too—besides, Charizard was already top of the class back in his days," Ash flashed a smug grin. With the fours years he had spent behind the giant's wheel in its previous life, the pilot could very well afford the confidence. "He was always there to count on…"

Nobody attempted to break the another silence falling around them. Ash kept trailing his eyes along Charizard's enormous metallic body, before finally fixing his gaze to its face. As he watched into the eyes of the mighty giant, knowing well it was anything but alive and that metal wouldn't be watching back, he nevertheless felt a slowly reviving bond, a connection that the past years hadn't been able to completely sever.

In that silent moment Ash wasn't looking at a gigantic robot, but an old friend.

He then let out a small yet content sigh. "I certainly know some people who would have loved to see this," Ash said fondly.

Brock and Misty shared his warm smile, both by his side and leaning on the railing.

"He looks perfect," Ash continued. "I mean, Blaziken was a great Jaeger too, _brilliant_ , but this… This is where the home is."

"Speaking of which… How's May doing? Heard anything from her lately?" Brock turned to Ash with a hesitant look, worry lining his face.

The smile on Ash's smile shrunk slightly and his eyes fell from the Jaeger. "She's… doing rather okay from last time I heard. I mean, as okay as you can expect her to be," he shrugged, talking to his hands rather than facing his friends. "She started working as a hospital assistant in Slateport City." He then fell silent for a short moment before continuing. "To take her mind off things, I guess. But she's okay, at least."

"I see, glad to hear that," Brock nodded and gave a small reassuring smile. "Seems she's trying to keep going forward. That's a good sign."

"Yeah… When Drew died, it broke her into pieces. Suddenly her entire future was just...gone. You don't get over that, not really," Ash said while rubbing the side of his head. Guilt articulated his posture, slumped, head bowed. "I wanted to stay with her, even if she couldn't pilot anymore, but she told me she'd rather be alone. Sort her feelings out."

"Don't blame yourself," Misty reassured gently. "She needed her own space to mourn, everyone handles things differently. If you hadn't believed in her you wouldn't have left her alone. And besides, she has her family, right?"

"I know," Ash smiled. "And I know she can keep moving on. But losing someone close to you… It'll never go away, that pain. We've all been there."

"Yeah, what a wonderful world we're living in," Misty sighed and leaned further on the railing, the two boys wordlessly agreeing to drop the topic as well.

They spent the next moment admiring Charizard in renewed silence, before Ash's growling stomach interrupted them.

"What's the last time you even ate?" Misty sneered as the pilot rubbed his head in embarrassment. "C'mon, we'll take you by the cafeteria before showing you the crew chambers."

Ash gave one last glance at Charizard before following the other two. Leaving the Jaeger in its bay and heading towards the exit on the side, they soon stepped out of the bridge area and into another smaller construction hall. As they were about to move inside the corridors that seemingly led further into crew premises, Ash's attention was caught by few figures standing further down the hall.

Professor Oak was there, talking with a young man while eyeing the papers the other had seemingly brought for him. Ash couldn't recognize the second man, but he had to be part of the inner circles, based on the proximity. There didn't seem to be any trace of the great formality other workers had showed around Oak, but rather the young man was advising the professor on something. Then the professor gave a relaxed laugh and patted him on the shoulder before leaving towards the elevator.

"Who's that?" Ash stopped in his tracks and gestured at the young man further away.

Misty halted as well and turned towards the direction Ash was pointing at. Then her confusion melted into annoyance Ash was already far too familiar with whenever he asked dumb questions.

"That's Gary, Professor Oak's grandson."

"Really? He has a grandson?"

Misty's irritated frown grew even deeper. "Are you serious? He's mentioned him couple of times to you already!"

"Oh." Ash rubbed his cheek sheepishly. "I...I just forgot. It's not like he's lectured me about his family or something."

"Perhaps it's time for you to fill that empty space inside your head," Misty said with an amused Brock shaking his head slightly next to her.

"Well, more reason to get to know him better." Ash grinned, and before either of the other two could open their mouths he was already well on his way approaching the young man.

With quick steps he soon reached his target, face already radiating smile and mind empty of any introduction plan. He had always been better at winging things, anyway.

"Hi!" Ash called out with his hand raised in a wave. "I don't think we've met before."

Professor Oak's grandson turned his gaze from the book he was holding to the eager young pilot standing in front of him. He didn't seem exactly irritated by the sudden interruption, but his face was blank and void of any emotion Ash could interpret.

"You're Gary, right? I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum."

"I know who you are."

Ash blinked, his focus faltering slightly at the stiff welcome. "Uh, okay, good!" he chuckled awkwardly. "Introductions out of the way then." Shifting his weight between feet Ash flashed a bright smile and hoped to ease the tension from the air. He had never exactly shined in smooth talking, everybody knew that.

The other gave a look at Pikachu hanging on his shoulder. "Cute ferret."

"Ah, thanks! Yeah, this is Pikachu, he's around seven years old now and—"

"I didn't ask for details."

"Oh." Ash fidgeted, feeling confusion and embarrassment take over in form of a slight flush. Usually it took a little more time before people gave him the cold shoulder...

The man named Gary was few inches taller than him, his figure straight and athletic under a fitted, partly-open collared shirt and dark trousers. He had dark maroon hair and green eyes looking sharp behind the glasses he was wearing, his simple yet stylish appearance giving out an intellectual impression. In a word, he screamed business.

"So, uh, what's that book about? Anything interesting in particular?" Ash asked while scratching the back of his head.

Gary hummed, turning his eyes back to the cover in his hands before answering. "I wonder, there are thrilling bits, especially this part called _I'd-know-better-if-I-could-just-get-to-read-it-in-peace_."

The smile dropped from Ash's face as the words sank in. "Oh, s-sorry," he said. "I just figured it might be about maintenance or sort, I mean, since you seem like a pilot."

Gary's eyebrow went up. "What gave you that idea?"

"Ah, nothing, nothing!" Ash waved his hands, the conversation rocketing down by every second. "You just kinda looked like one, so I figured. I haven't got to know that many of Johto pilots so I thought it'd be nice to meet some, make some friends. The more the merrier, right?"

"And why did you think I'm in need of friends?" Gary asked with a flat tone.

That left Ash at loss for words, his mouth slightly gaping open before he quickly shook himself back to focus. Had he accidentally stepped on this person's dog or something?

"Sorry, I just—I didn't mean to intrude, I just thought it'd be good to get to know you, you being Professor Oak's grandson and all—"

"So you want an autograph?"

"What—? No!" Ash blurted. "What are you, a quiz machine? I just thought that I haven't got to meet his family before, and since we both know him we could get to know each other and—"

"Well maybe you should think less as it clearly isn't doing good for you," Gary smiled.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing. So, are you finished?"

"Eh?"

"If you're looking for chat buddies you might want to go to the maintenance people instead since I'm afraid I cannot help you," Gary said while re-gripping his papers. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Unable to fully grasp what just happened, Ash was left there stunned, void of response. He watched Gary walk away until a pat against his back snapped him back to present.

"Wow, in the history of miserable pick-ups, that'll take the crown," Misty said, her voice unable to hide her utter amusement.

"I don't get it, what's up with him? Did I do something wrong or—?" Ash shook his head in disbelief as he turned to his friends. "And I was _not_ trying to pick him up!" he hissed at Misty.

"Don't worry about it, Gary isn't the easiest person to get along with," Brock said and squeezed Ash's shoulder reassuringly. "From what I've seen he doesn't really open up to anyone besides his grandfather."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"So your date turned you down, big deal! Tomorrow's a new day and new chances." Misty bumped Ash's arm.

"Would you quit it already! I told you, I was not trying to hit on him."

"She's right, Gary could've just had a bad day. You have time to get to know him later if he wants to," Brock said.

"Yeah, well, whatever," Ash huffed. "Not that I want to befriend a grumpy cat anyway."

"All right then, how about we just finally take you to your room and let you rest? You and Pikachu have a long day behind you," the other man suggested.

Ash quietly followed Brock and Misty, the encounter with Gary still heavy on his mind. As soon as they reached the cafeteria, however, his annoyance was wiped away in front of the cafeteria's large selection, his hunger winning over his mood.

The world seemed rather bright again as the three stepped out, Ash's bag now loaded with various pastries and snacks, before proceeding to the crew member level.

"Not a bad place at all," Ash grinned and fed Pikachu with another treat.

"Yeah, they won't let you starve here," Brock chuckled. "You'll have the actual meal service times listed in your room—three times a day—but otherwise you can find snacks there around the daytime."

"Yeah, yeah, I know how it works," Ash said as he then scratched the ferret on his shoulder behind an ear.

"What Brock means is that you can't barge in at midnight with the munchies," Misty jabbed at him. "This isn't the Academy where you could sneak into the kitchen at three in the morning after sleeping through dinner."

"You're never gonna let that go, aren't you?" Ash frowned.

"Well, you don't have to listen to her much longer; we're here." Brock stopped before one of the metal doors lined along the hallway and gestured towards it with a smile. "Number 401, your room." He then pressed the keycard and ID into Ash's palm. "I guess I don't need to tell you what these are. The door has a manual lock inside, so you don't have to worry about anyone jumping at you in your sleep, either."

"Cool," Ash affirmed gratefully and stepped towards the door. With a click and slide of a card the door opened, allowing the pilot to finally see his new residence for the first time.

"I guess you'll be fine on your own now, so we'll be heading back too," Misty stretched her arms overhead. "Unless you want us to check under your bed for monsters as well?"

"Nah, I don't wanna traumatize the poor things with your face."

"We'll see you tomorrow, then," Brock said. "Take care!"

Ash gave a nod and a wave at them as the two retreated along the hallway, leaving only him and Pikachu.

"So, you wanna take a look at your new home?" Ash grinned at the ferret and stepped inside. He threw his bag down, the door closing behind with a clunk, and immediately spotted the two store bunk-bed on the side. And as Ash's nature went, he didn't waste a second before jumping on the lower bed and sprawling himself comfortable over the mattress.

Letting out a deep sigh of satisfaction, Ash let his eyes get used to the surrounding darkness, the only light coming from the holographic screen on the table next to bed. The room seemed a standard crew chamber, plain and practical. There wasn't much space to throw a party but it wasn't exactly cramped either; if anything it felt more luxurious than his previous one. A kitchen counter and sink were lined against wall on the side, with a small refrigerator added to the mix; an empty desk sat on the opposite corner and few old pipes were trailing the ceiling lines, worn out paint coming off the walls. Ash could already tell even without a look that the bathroom on the side had to be rather small too, but all of that hardly mattered. He hadn't come here for a hotel experience after all.

Giving a yawn and a nice long stretch, Ash then turned onto his side and grabbed a hold of the pillow beneath. Feeling Pikachu climb on the bed and settle down next to him Ash closed his eyes and finally let the tiring day catch up to him.

"We're here, Pikachu. I still can't believe it," he muttered happily.

On his way to a blissful unconsciousness and sleep heavy on his lids, Ash let himself be lulled into drowsiness with the distant hums and muffled noises as his lullaby.

Just as he was about to slip into sleep, he was jerked awake by a sound emergencing from the side. A sound he was all too familiar with, one that instantly drilled itself into the back of his mind as a computer generated female voice spoke from the holographic screen next to him. And Ash already knew what it was there to say.

" _Movement on the Breach. Kaiju emerging. Impact region: Johto."_

* * *

 **AN: Ah, finally we're done with the beginning introductions and can move onto the action and plot! Also, hello Gary, you little shit :) I've been waiting for you. (Comments and feedback are appreciated, you'll get Jaeger cookies!)  
**

 **/EDIT: Oh I forgot, if you want a visual reference on Charizard-X2's looks, I sketched him some time ago. (Remove the stars and spaces and replace with dots starting after 36) https: */ */ 36 * media * tumblr * com/5223439c12a5ac365bda06a6ba3fa2f2/tumblr_nyp8syS2id1ttc8czo3_1280 * png)  
**


	4. Those who Fight Further

Sorry for the long wait! My brain decided battle scenes are suddenly hard to write ;P Also thank you so much for the reviews! I'm happy to hear even people who haven't watched Pacific Rim has been able to enjoy this :)

I always try to open as much of the world as I can within the story, but there are some terms here that I have to explain outside. Since the characters in the story are familiar with them, I felt explaining everything open would be too much exposition. So instead I'll be accounting such terms separated from story when needed, so people who haven't watched the movie wouldn't feel lost.

 **Drift:** Process to link pilots' minds together and attach to Jaeger, a mind meld that requires the pilots to share memories, instinct and emotions to become one with each other and Jaeger. Each pilot controls one side of the Jaeger, right or left

 **Drift Compatibility:** Connection between two pilots, determines how well they work together as one. Depends largely on their personal connection and their ability to work in sync with each other. However it is not predeterminated by pilots' relationship or lack of one.

 **Neural Handshake:** The final process of the Drift and a bind that enables the two pilots' minds to manipulate their Jaeger's every movement. It usually happens as Jaeger doing a Tai Chi greeting to show both side work in sync.

Always feel free to ask questions as well! Also biggest thanks once more to my betas Pico and Willow!

* * *

 **4\. Those who fight further**

Ash immediately jumped to his feet and dived for the shoes he had kicked off only moments earlier. His actions came automatically for him, his mind running on refined instinct polished by the years of work as a pilot. He knew what was about to go down; he knew there wasn't a second to waste.

After making sure Pikachu was safely left behind, Ash dashed out of the room and hastily locked the door before heading down the corridor, almost running straight into the workers passing him.

The relaxing evening had broken into a hectic alert in blink of an eye, everyone following their orders and sprinting into their positions with the same urgency Ash had. There were shouts, running steps, and alarms piercing through the air; it was organised chaos.

Ash elbowed through a few mechanics and ran towards the elevator, already following the inner map he had constructed in his head, helped by the fact the Shatterdomes around each region shared certain layout constructions. After confirming the Local Command Center's position from a guidepost, he frantically slammed the button to summon the lift, and a few agonizing moments later pushed inside the elevator along with couple of other workers.

The way up had never felt this slow. Swallowing his heightening distress, Ash could only wait, his fellow colleagues frantically whispering around him as the elevator steadily worked its way through stores. No one seemed to know what exactly was coming for them, further details unknown aside from two distressing facts: A) it was definitely a new Kaiju, and B) it was on its way to Johto.

So much for a peaceful night's sleep.

As the doors opened Ash was already bursting out and rushing ahead, only stopping briefly to look for the right direction. After choosing a corridor that somewhat rang a bell he then sprinted forward, his heart pounding in his chest — several misturns later and with help from a passing officer, he finally arrived at the Command Center.

It'd have been an underestimation to describe the mood as hectic inside.

Even with the panic suppressed,fear and determination were thick in the air. Officers were pacing back and forth, barking hasty orders over the din of machines running on high gear; every person and computer was bracing for the impact of the upcoming monster. On any other day Ash would have been to explore all over the Command Center and beaming at every detail. However, right now his mind was only focused on Professor Oak and Lance, whom he had spotted discussing further down the room. Without a second of hesitation Ash rushed towards them.

"How far is it?" Ash called out, ignoring the questioning looks from others.

Samuel Oak immediately turned at him, his deeply concerned face nevertheless managing to melt into a tiny smile as he watched the young pilot approach.

"Ah, Ash! I should have expected you to appear," he remarked. "The situation is still coming together, but we can already tell it's a Class 4 Kaiju and it's headed towards Johto shores. Codename Ceramander, I hear."

"We have an estimated 40 minutes left before the collision," Lance calmly explained; a part of Ash wondered if the man ever panicked before anything. "It is one of the largest ones yet, designed to destroy areas efficiently. Clearly they are taking advantage of our lack of capable Jaegers and quickly trying to cripple Johto shores when they can."

"So what will we do? I can quickly dress up for Charizard and—"

"Don't be foolish, Ash, you don't even have a partner yet," Oak sharply reprimanded. "You cannot participate."

"But, we don't even have many pilots here—!" Ash argued. "I could just team up with someone from the candidates and perform the Neural Handshake—"

"Such irresponsible actions would only lead to destruction. You are very well aware of what unsuitable Drift Compatibility can cause; you'd not only risk yourself but the entire Shatterdome," Lance cut him off and this time the tone of annoyance was evident in his voice. "This is not time for reckless action. You will stand down until a suitable co-pilot has been found for you."

"But—"

"Ash, please, you know Lance is right," Oak tried to sound reassuring. "I know you want to fight, but this time there's nothing you can do. You have to stand back."

"But—"

"Have Harrison and Marsilea been alerted?" Lance cut off their argument and spoke loudly to a nearby officer instead.

"Yes, Sir. They are heading to the Jaeger Bay. Shall we send them off right away?"

"No, not yet," Lance said, ignoring the looks of utter surprise on others' faces. "Mr. Harrison's injury possesses a risk in battle, hence sending them head-on against Kaiju would be too great of a gamble. That is why they are on the back-up team. Me and Clair take the front position."

Only then did Ash notice the drive suit Lance was wearing. The logos of Dragonite and Johto Defense Corps marking the dark armor, there was no doubt what the man was wearing it for.

"You... So you're going to fight it yourself?" Ash's eyes widened.

He couldn't believe how calmly Lance merely nodded, as if it was everyday for marshals to rush into battles head-on.

"Yes, Clair and I will take care of the Kaiju," Lance said. "We are the only capable Jaeger team at the moment aside Mr. Harrison and Ms. Marsilea, so it is up to us to stop the attack. I told you I wouldn't be cowering behind others in battle."

"But… Are you sure you can take it on alone? You said yourself it's one of the biggest ones yet," Ash noted. With all of his years in service, this was something he hadn't faced before; usually the higher-ranking commanders stayed behind to monitor the situation and change tactics as necessary. Nevertheless, Ash couldn't but admire the Marshal's nerves of steel.

"Don't worry, Ash, they're strong pilots," Professor Oak said, but Ash noticed the slight strain behind his voice. "They have battled alone before and faced greater risks than this. They know how to handle it, just like you do."

Lance nodded next to him. "I should be offended by your lack of faith. You are not the only pilot in the world, nor the best-looking one. My cousin and I will deal with this. Ah, speaking of which—"

Ash hadn't been able to figure whether Lance had actually attempted a joke before the doors on the side opened and a woman in a drive suit marched in. She had her blue hair tied back, helmet tucked under her arm and a fierce glare in her eyes.

"Lance! We're good to go," she informed him.

Lance hummed back in response before facing the others before him one more time.

"Are we clear here, then? Harrison and Marsilea are to get into positions and be prepared for a launch, but if and _only_ if we're about to go down. And as for you, Mr. Ketchum," he then looked at Ash. "You are to wait here with your Jaeger and not take any action. That is an order. Understood?"

Ash bit inside his cheek before nodding in defeat, knowing well the others were right. No matter how fiercely he burned to fight, there was nothing he could have done in the current situation.

And such helplessness strangled him inside.

"Good. Now then," Lance turned his attention to the whole room, everyone around them halting and waiting for him to speak, a tradition before every attack.

"We're facing yet another threat at our door, and just like we've learned before there is no telling when the door could give in," he started. "But everyone here today, not just in this room but in the whole Shatterdome, is putting their lives at risk to stop it. I have no doubt together we are able to stop the monster, just like we have done before. So everyone, remember your positions, follow your orders and do not let fear take over you. We can and _will_ win. Let's keep the door closed."

Not staying to wait for reactions, Lance then gave a firm nod tot Professor Oak before heading towards Clair. Together they stepped out of the Command Center, leaving behind a nervous yet highly motivated group of people ready to fulfill their duties. Despite his calm composure, Lance certainly had a way of bringing out the fire in others around him.

"Mr. Harrison and Ms. Marsilea have entered the Dressing Rooms and are getting suits ready," worker from the side mentioned.

Ash felt as if an icy hand had wrapped around his heart, but he firmly shook the feeling off. Naturally he felt bit distressed and on edge while watching his friends head out and into battle, but his faith in them was far greater. To stop them from going, telling them to stay safe — now that wasn't like him at all.

Together they had gone through and defeated nightmares far more intense before; the least he could do was to trust in his friends and have them fulfill their duty the same way he was dedicated to his.

Ash wasn't naive when it came to battles, but he knew to cheer his friends on. It was the only thing he could do at the moment anyway.

Fidgeting on his feet and unsure of his next move, Ash took a look around and to his surprise spotted Gary among the people close by.

It should had been expected; not only being Oak's grandson, Gary had already left an impression of someone involved in high-profile tasks as well. The young man seemed calm and his attention sharp, yet there was a slight frown on his face while he eyed the information given, as if he was calculating for the worst already. Ash wondered if the wait for an attack had made him so tense earlier.

Just as he was about to decide whether to approach Gary or not, Ash heard Professor Oak calling to him from the side.

"Ash! Come, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Oak said, standing next to a woman he had been chatting with a mere moment ago.

Ash turned away from Gary and with a rather puzzled expression approached them, not recognising the person next to the professor.

"Ash, let me introduce you to Brigette," Oak gestured at the woman. "She's the Chief LOCCENT Officer here, the one to keep your wheels running in battle. Brigette, meet Ash, the pilot of Charizard-X2."

Brigette was few inches taller than Ash, with a fit figure and glinty brown eyes. Her hair was shade of ginger and styled neatly save for few spikes resting on top, fitting her simultaneously professional and laid-back appearance. She was wearing a white dress with a blue jacket casually hanging from her shoulders, contrasting her bright green slippers that fought against the rest of the composition. In a vague way she reminded him of Misty.

"I've heard good things about you," Brigette smiled as she offered her hand for a shake. "Thank you for joining us! Professional pilots are always joy in my eyes. Is this your first assignment at Johto?"

"My pleasure. And no, I had a mission with Lugia several years ago," Ash said while grabbing her hand. "But my base was in Kanto, so I haven't actually stationed in Johto before this."

"I see! Welcome aboard then, I'm sure you're going to love it here. And if either of us knows their jobs well you'll hopefully be around for a long time," Brigette said.

"I look forward to working with you, ma'am," Ash grinned and raised his hand in a playful military greeting.

Before any of them could utter another word further, the computer generated voice cut through the holographic screen — the same voice Ash had awoken to earlier.

" _Pilots on board, Dragonite ready for cage drop."_

"Alright, people, here we go," Brigette loudly announced and returned to her position in front of the main screens. "Everyone ready in positions, launch preparations underway." She then leaned towards one of the microphones attached to the control panel. "Sir, do you read me?"

" _Loud and clear,"_ Lance's voice responded through the speakers. " _Pilots all set here, initiate the drop."_

"Initiating the cage drop, sir." Brigette snapped couple of switches on while typing the commands with other hand, the holographic screen reflecting her actions. "Securing the Conn-Pod, getting ready for interface."

The detached head of Dragonite gave a low rumbling sound, massive gears preparing to drive it down a shaft and attach the Conn-Pod to the rest of the Jaeger's body located far below the Drivesuit Room. Ash vividly remembered all his own thrilling drops, the memories of adrenaline filling his senses and his own body almost shaking in anticipation for the battles ahead. Even if preparations had become familiar routine, the wild rides down had never failed to rile him up.

" _Release for drop."_

"Yes, sir."

As they watched Dragonite come together Ash noticed Gary approaching them from the corner of his eye.

"25 minutes," Gary said quietly and handed the latest report to his grandfather. Professor Oak eyed it with a frown on his face before giving a stern nod at Gary and returned the paper to him.

"Neural handshake starting in ten seconds," Brigette informed, counting aloud the numbers as she switched the neural system on, ready to connect the Jaeger pilots through their minds and meld into one with the gigantic body.

" _Pilot to pilot protocol sequence, engaging,_ " the computer voice announced.

It was clear Lance and Clair were hardcore professionals, Ash thought to himself, watching the duo proceed through the Drift without a hitch right from the neural connection until to the mighty rumble of Dragonite's hands hitting together in a Tai Chi salute.

" _Left side, calibrated,"_ Lance's voice cut to them, followed by Clair's confirmation for the right side as well.

" _Neural handshake, success,_ " the computer informed, marking the completion of the process and confirming the pilots' control over the Jaeger.

If one had said fifty years back how two people would be able to become one with a gigantic robot in the future, they'd have most likely been laughed under table. To Ash it still felt like a wild dream even if Jaegers had already existed his whole lifetime.

"Connection firm and dazzling," Brigette hummed. "All ready for transfer and launch—hold onto your hats, people."

" _Alright, people, listen up,"_ Lance started as the vehicles proceeded to transfer the Jaeger out of the bay and down the harbor to the sea. " _Our objective is to intercept the Kaiju's attack and stop it from reaching mainland—protecting the harbor and the civilians is our top priority. We will hold it at the marked point and beat it there as we cannot afford bringing the battle into the city. Brigette, have Swampert go through the Neural handshake and to be ready at moment's notice if it comes to it._ "

"Aye aye, sir," the Chief Officer responded.

With a mighty rumble vibrating through the area, Dragonite took a step into the sea and started wading its way from the harbor. Even with an evacuation progressing among the coast buildings, several civilians had stayed to watch the Jaeger depart into battle and waved their hands in cheer.

"3.4 kilometers until rendezvous point," one of the J-Tech officers remarked.

"How much time left?" Ash turned towards Professor Oak.

"The Kaiju isn't moving that fast so I'd estimate ten minutes until collision," Oak said. "Dragonite is old and sturdy but it should be able to stop the attack before the red line."

Ash nodded and shifted his attention back to the computer screens, uneasiness eating him inside. He wasn't used to staying at this side of the battle, his blood screaming him to take action.

"Are there any civilian ships near the area?" one officer asked.

"No, and the Goldenrod line has been halted to avoid anyone getting in the way. We should be good to go."

Minutes pressed forward like years as Dragonite marched its way onwards, the sea reaching to its waist and deepening little bit by every step. Ash knew from experience how hard underwater battles were, hence he felt thankful the battle wasn't set to happen submerged.

" _Swampert, reporting in,_ " Brock's voice suddenly cut through the screens. " _We're ready to launch. Shall we start the drop?_ "

"Not yet, the marshal ordered you to stay put unless it goes bad," Brigette informed.

" _What?!_ " Misty's irritated cry was heard. " _They're going to fight it alone? No way, can't we at least go into position at the harbor?_ "

"Orders are orders," Brigette clicked tongue. "You just have to sit this one through, I'm afraid."

" _Argh, fine! But if things go south we're gonna be there faster than Ash in sight of a dinner, whether the boss likes it or not._ "

" _We'll be in positions then,_ " Brock cut in to end the call, leaving the Control room under a tensed silence once more.

Five minutes… Eight… Ash wondered whether running through window would get him more at ease.

Then finally—

"Target located, right at north-west," Brigette announced and immediately leaned in to the screen. "700 meters away, and approaching."

" _All right, people. Let's keep this clean and short. Focus now and pop beers open later,_ " Lance said. " _Let's get this done._ "

The Kaiju emerged from the sea with a mighty blast and a deafening roar. They could immediately tell it was among biggest ones yet, its figure massive yet surprisingly agile, slightly resembling a salamander. A massive horn was attached to it's skull, distantly giving it a boomerang shape of a diplocaulus. A strong tail was set behind, lashing against the sea with a fast yet destructive motion. Ceramander had already figured out it wasn't alone, and was eyeing the Jaeger ahead it with a fierce growl.

The two massive figures slowly circled each other with few steps — few seconds to weigh their options.

Then the Kaiju dashed forward with a growl. Dragonite stepped to the side and received the attack, grabbing the monster by the head while smashing with other hand straight against it. Ceramander gave a shriek before twisting its body and crashing itself against the Jaeger. Dragonite rumbled and screeched but managed to hold itself steady, delivering another strike at the enemy.

With a splash the Kaiju whipped its tail at the Jaeger. Already expecting it, Dragonite brought its hand to grab the tail midair, managing to stop the attack for milliseconds. It was enough to smash the metallic body against the monster and send the Kaiju fumbling back. Another strike, and Ceramander lost its footing for few seconds and had to retreat few steps to steady itself. Dragonite wasn't waiting but immediately dashed itself towards the opponent.

' _They really are professionals,'_ Ash thought to himself.

The Kaiju managed to avoid Dragonite's grip by twisting to the side and sending its tail to attack instead. Blocking the lashing tail with arms Dragonite remained sturdy but was unable to stop the monster from getting back into position.

" _Watch out for the head, it can easily rip through metal,_ " Lance calmly stated.

" _Bringing out the cannon!_ " Clair shouted. " _Loaded in ten seconds._ "

Ceramander roared and moved in for another attack, trying to crash into Dragonite with its massive, rather sharp-edged head. After Dragonite avoided to the side the monster quickly changed direction as if it had already been anticipating this.

Barely managing to escape the fatal strike Dragonite used the opportunity and tried grabbing the Kaiju with his free hand.

"Watch out for the tail, don't let it pierce you!" Brigette yelled.

" _We're trying!_ " Clair hissed. " _Cannon loaded in three seconds._ "

The Kaiju gave another roar and tried to break free from the hold Dragonite had got on its neck.

" _I'll keep it down, aim at its head!_ " Lance commanded.

Seconds felt like years as monster thrashed and twisted, using it strength to escape. The sea around them splashed and roared, the battle turning tides into massive waves. Dragonite's metallic body cried and fingers were giving away its hold under the force of the monster.

" _Quick! Shoot it!_ "

" _I can't get a clear shot at its head, it's trashing too much! I'm going for the body._ "

A high whirr and a blinding blue light; the cannon fired a massive blast at the monster, giving a blow that would wrecked a cargo ship into pieces.

Ceramander shrieked in great pain and trashed back with a gaping wound on its side; had it been any lesser Kaiju it'd have been fatal. But as they had anticipated, it wasn't enough to bring down one of the biggest monsters yet.

"Now we definitely can't expect to get any Christmas cards from it," Brigette said as she kept reading the data given from both of the brawlers. "I need details on the damage from the lower parts."

"Some of its blood has hit Dragonite's lower body," one of the officers hastily informed. "It's corroding the outer layers."

"You heard that, sir? Be careful or with the pressure you might be popping some legs."

" _We know,_ " Lance said. " _Don't worry, the blood can't get to the core layers._ "

Despite the pain, Ceramander was far from being done; if anything the pain seemed to drive it into even more frenzied rage. It dashed at the Jaeger, aiming straight at the middle torso. Dragonite managed to grab the monster just before worst of collision, but without hesitation the Kaiju then lashed its tail against the Jaeger's side.

The attack caused Dragonite to lose balance and crash towards the ground. Quickly keeping itself with one hand from completely falling down the Jaeger secured its balance and managed to hit with the other fist against the attacking Kaiju.

Fumbling only slightly Ceramander striked and its claws ripped through Dragonite's side, metal giving away under the massive force.

"They're in a pinch!" someone at the room gasped. Ash clenched his jaws, unable to deny how bad the situation seemed. But he had faith in his colleagues, he had to believe in them.

' _They can get through this.'_

Smashing its fist against the monster's jaw Dragonite got the beast off for few seconds, enough to force itself back to feet. Despite the warnings ringing clear and loud inside the Jaeger, the pilot duo didn't hold back as they moved in for another attack and brought both of the arms to crash against the Kaiju's body. This managed to knock it off balance and fall to the ground.

" _Load the cannon again!_ " Lance yelled and Clair immediately tapped the buttons to start charging up the deadly weapon once more.

Ceramander didn't waste a second; despite the wound it rose to its feet and gave a deafening, furious roar before dashing at Dragonite. It didn't care it was about to die, it was determined to bring the robot down with it.

" _Aim for its leg,_ " Lance ordered, their joined minds already coming up with a plan to end the battle in their favour.

" _Four seconds, three, two…_ "

While Lance brought the left hand up again to grab the attacking Kaiju, Clair aimed the cannon on the right hand towards the leg of the beast. With the second got from the block they managed to blast the Kaiju's left leg, the monster giving a shriek of pain before falling down to its knees.

" _Now, the head!_ " Lance yelled. If they only managed to hold the Kaiju down for the next ten crucial seconds, it'd be their win; everyone both in battle and Shatterdome knew this.

Ceramander roared, unable to escape from the grib Lance had on its head. Instead, it suddenly brought its tail up and without warning, accompanied by a tearing sound, the tail splitted in two.

Ash's eyes widened. But before he or anyone else could react better the Kaiju roared again and with the newly-given agility pierced its tails through Dragonite's chest.

The metal gave away before the sharp tip of tail, ripping apart and screeching as the Jaeger lost its footing, crashing down to its knees. The tails hadn't cut the body in two but crushed through the chest area and destroyed vital engines inside.

"No!" someone in the room shouted.

Ceramander immediately took advantage and ripped itself free from the Jaeger's hold. It then crashed itself against the mighty robot and with a swing pulled its tails back only to pierce them through the metallic body again.

"They're gonna die!" another voice cried out.

"Quick, send Swampert there!" one of the officers yelled. "Dragonite has suffered severe damage!"

Another strike, accompanied by the pained yells from Lance and Clair.

" _Swampert in position, we're heading out there right away!_ " Ash heard Brock shout as the vehicles transported the Gen III Jaeger into the sea.

' _But, can they make it there in time?'_ ' Ash swallowed, inner panic starting to take over his mind. They had to do something now, it was a matter of seconds before—

"Sending air forces," Brigette informed and contacted the fighter planes around.

" _No, we can take care of this!_ " Lance suddenly cut through, he and Clair struggling to keep their Jaeger from falling down. " _Hold your positions!_ "

Pieces crashed into the sea as the Kaiju mauled Dragonite, wrapping the Jaeger in a tight hold with its tails.

"This is hardly not the time to be heroic, sir," Brigette argued with fierce tone. "We're sending support."

" _We're on our way, Marshal! Just hold on,_ " Misty's voice came through the speakers as Swampert accelerated into a run, its design helping to move faster towards the scene.

" _No, stay back. We can still win this_ ," Lance strictly ordered, out of breath and in pain as the body they were attached to kept getting more and more destroyed. He then turned to Clair next to him, who nodded.

" _The cannon's loaded!_ "

" _Now, shoot it!_ "

"Wait—!"

But before Brigette could finish her sentence, Clair pulled the trigger.

It was as if the world around exploded. The cannon fired just as Ceramander dived in for final attack, the destroyed weapon channels permitting the blast to break through and into the robot's power source. When Dragonite released its final shot, the blue spark sent the destructive force right into the core — and igniting a massive explosion.

Before everyone's eyes, both Dragonite and the Kaiju shattered into pieces in one enormous blast.

And with that, the battle was over.

A nauseating feeling stunned Ash. He couldn't take his eyes away from the screens as the heavy silence had fallen upon the room, his mind lost somewhere between disbelief and shock.

' _No_ — _no, wait, they… they couldn't have_ —'

No one said a word, until Brigette finally took a deep breath and broke the spell.

"Battle ended at 9:02 PM, no life signals detected. I report, both the Kaiju and Dragonite have been eliminated," she said in a firm tone, before taking off her headset and tiredly burying her face in hands.

The others in room followed her example, the situation finally getting down to them. Some shed tears openly while others yelled orders for air forces and kept the situation going. Ash saw Professor Oak pinch the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed, while next to him Gary was staring at the screens with a blank face. He heard Misty yelling something through speakers but the words were lost to him.

Ash couldn't believe it, the world was spinning around him while icy fingers strangled his insides. It had to be a mistake. But the reality was laid open mercilessly before him; what had been vivid heart rates were now steady lines as the pilot profiles confirmed what his mind yet refused to believe.

"Ash, are you alright?" he heard Professor Oak ask.

Ash simply nodded, his mind frozen. "Yeah, I'm… I—"

There were no words for it. No matter how many times he saw others die, it was something no one would ever get used to.

"I just, I need some air…"

The world still swirling around, Ash left the center room. He didn't even know where he was heading to, his legs taking him forward until he finally sat down on a bench in hallway.

Letting out his breath, Ash buried his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes tiredly. It was always hard, to compose yourself. The turn of events, the explosion, the feel of helplessness; everything had happened so quickly. He should have been prepared for it, just how many times had he already been through this? He should had overcome such naivety a long time ago.

Sighing, Ash ran his hand through his hair.

He hadn't even got to know Lance. When they had first met, Ash had been sure there'd be trouble brewing between them. Now he wished he'd never presumed anything in the first place.

' _And in the end, he stayed true to his words, they took care of it…'_

People were passing him, each whispering with worried tones or rushing to get more information on the attack. Ash didn't know how long he had been sitting there, only snapping from his through when two persons stopped by his side.

"You all right?" Misty asked kindly and rubbed his shoulder. Next to him Brock sat down as if ready to console him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why is everyone worried about me, I'm not the one who went down there," Ash chuckled tiredly. "It just… came as bit of a shock."

"I know. We just thought, with the explosion and all…" Misty trailed off. Brock let out a sigh and rubbed his neck but remained from commenting.

"So, what now?" Ash lifted his gaze to look at the other two. "What's gonna happen next?"

"The project will continue, we heard," Brock explained. "Protecting the coastline remains our priority. They said someone will take over the position soon, but meanwhile Professor Oak will be in charge."

Ash didn't look surprised. "Yeah, figured he's one for the job," he gave a small, sad laugh. "Shame Lance didn't have his will ready or successor set in line. He seemed so prepared for everything."

Brock sighed. "To be honest none of us could have predicted the outcome," he said. "Otherwise me and Misty would have broken out to get there in time... These things, you just never get used to them."

"You got that right," Ash said and leaned back on the bench. "Fucked-up world when you're expected to see your friends die."

They stayed there in silence for several minutes, each of them deep in thoughts. The excitement from earlier evening had faded, the harsh reality of their mission once more heavy on them.

Eventually they got themselves to move, walking along the hall until departing before the elevator.

Ash thought of going to his room, to Pikachu, but instead pushed the button to take him to the first floor and decking area. He slipped past the workers and out through a door on the side, a cool sea wind greeting him when he moved forward and reached the end of the wharf.

There was something calming about watching the waves fade into darkness of the night. Their noises rippled through the air and if one closed their eyes and let themselves be wrapped in the soothing lullaby of the sea, it'd have been easy to imagine everything was alright. Whenever something had been pressing Ash's mind, he had found most comfort by the sea and letting it calm his senses down.

Even if many of his colleagues had been killed in its depths.

Feeling the worst of his shock starting to settle down, Ash let out a deep breath and sank into his thoughts once more.

What were they going to do now? Even if the damage to the harbor had been avoided, they were down another Jaeger and had managed to lose their Marshal as well. Ash knew someone was set to come and take charge eventually, but the situation had dropped from bad to quite worse in mere hours—not to mention his lack of a partner. It was eating him inside; he hated standing idle, his fighter within screaming to take action.

But even Ash knew, just like Lance had said earlier that night, that the only thing he could do now was to wait for orders.

"I hope you're simply there for the atmosphere; the water is rather cold," a voice cut through to him. Ash snapped his eyes open and turned to look back, recognising the person immediately.

"I'm just here to ventilate my thoughts," Ash said while Gary stopped few meters from him. "It usually helps to move on from… well, stuff like that."

"Yeah, what could be a better therapeutic than a cold deep sea," Gary sneered. "Accompanied by this lovely wind, of course."

"Well, the door inside is that way if your highness can't handle here," Ash turned back towards the wharf. "What even made you come out?"

"They sent me to look for you, with a message," Gary answered with a shrug. "It's about the candidates. Because of today, your co-pilot tryout has been moved up to two days from now."

"Really? Okay, thanks," Ash nodded. So the project indeed was still ongoing; a small feeling of relief settled within him.

Gary didn't move to leave, but instead watched Ash with a speck of curiosity in his eyes.

"Why do you even need a new partner?" he suddenly asked, receiving a confused glance in return. "From what I know you had a partner back in Hoenn, what happened that left you here waiting for new one?"

Ash blinked. "Oh, well…" he started, feeling taken aback by Gary's sudden interest.

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to—"

"No, it's okay," Ash shook his head and let his eyes wander back to the waves before continuing. "Yeah, I had a partner in Hoenn. Her name was May, and we ran on missions together for three years. She's not dead if that's what you thought, but..."

He let out a small sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "It was around year ago, when that Kaiju hit Lilycove City. Me and May were there with our Jaeger Blaziken to stop it, while the evacuation was still ongoing. We managed to win but… it wasn't without losses."

Gary didn't say anything but listened with a calm that Ash hadn't before thought to be possible between them.

"May had a fiancé, Drew, who worked in the J-Tech. He was there when the attack happened, but not in the safe zone like we thought. Later we found out he had stayed behind to help with the evacuation. That was when the Kaiju got to the city and Drew, he… got caught in the destruction."

Ash stayed silent for a short moment and kept watching the dark sea ahead. "Losing Drew, it broke May. He had meant worlds to her; they had been supposed to marry that year, too. She kept blaming herself for not being able to keep him safe, and how she should have made sure Drew had gotten to safety. I tried to help her, but the loss was too much for her. She couldn't keep fighting anymore, so she retired."

"I see…" Gary said. "That's understandable."

"Yeah, it was hard time. But now she seems to be doing better, and I'm happy for that. She's strong so I know she can keep going," Ash smiled.

"And do you also know if she's okay with you spilling all about her tragedy to others?" Gary then remarked. Ash's eyes widened in surprise.

"What? But you asked—"

"You could have just said she retired after a personal trauma, instead of blabbering about her personal business to a stranger. I know I sure wouldn't feel comfortable in her shoes with a friend like you."

"Hey, watch it!" Ash glared. "I'm not that much of insensitive idiot, she said herself it's okay for me to explain her disappearance."

"Okay, okay. Loyal friends forever, I get it," Gary smirked and raised his hands up in surrender. "Well, that certainly answered my question. Thank you."

Without a further warning he then turned to leave and left Ash behind at the docks.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome?" Ash called back to him.

Watching Gary's retreating back the pilot scratched his head and wondered if he ever could figure out the other man's mind, even with all the world's Drifts combined.

Soon after, Ash followed Gary's footsteps back to the Shatterdome, his mind still in middle of processing everything that had occurred today. Even if the worst of shock had worn down, a heavy curtain had fallen over the place. People were discussing with worried faces, hallways seemed more grim than usual; Lance's death had cast a dark looming shadow above them all.

Flicking his keycard and opening the door Ash stepped into his room, not bothering to turn on any lights. Pikachu perked up from the bed where he had been nestled on and quickly skittered to his owner. Sometimes—or more accurately, rather often—Ash wondered if the ferret could sense his moods like a dog, his theory once more strengthened when Pikachu gently nuzzled his cheek.

"It's okay, buddy," he smiled and patted the ferret.

Kicking his shoes off and throwing his jacket who knew where, Ash once again slumped onto his bed. Careful not to crush Pikachu he settled on the sheets and dragged the blanket up to his chin, closing eyes and once more trying to lull himself to sleep.

The excitement from earlier had faded, instead replaced by anxiety and drop to reality yet again. It felt like ages already from the last time he had hit the bed, completely oblivious of the attack only minutes away.

But there was no use dwelling on the night's events, he knew, and bawling over it wouldn't bring Lance and Clair back. Just like before, he had to endure and look for tomorrow.

The day's stress finally catching up to him Ash drifted into sleep, hoping for once not to dream of explosions or death.

* * *

 **AN:** Brigette is the woman who runs Poké Bank in games, in case someone wondered. Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated! :)


	5. Drift Compatibility

**AN:** It's alive! I'm alive! And I'm SO sorry for the long wait, I didn't honestly think I'd get a writing block for 1.5 years, ahh ;( This chapter was pain to finish, too, even if some of it had already been written beforehand. I just kept writing it in small parts, before finishing this +9k monster chapter! But hopefully it turned somewhat okay. If anyone is still reading this, I thank you deeply and I'm sorry!

Biggest thanks to my gf Bella for betaing this chapter! Also yes, I changed the name of the fic, Calamity had always been more of a placeholder name. The title is from a song with same name by Laura Jansen. Pls go listen to it, it's beautiful!

* * *

 **5\. Drift Compatibility**

 _First there was sound, then came the fire. And what followed was death._

It was the loud banging on the door that finally woke Ash up.

Jolting awake, he blinked into the darkness of the room, trying to remember where and when he was. For a moment he already thought he was back in Kanto, with Byron knocking on his door and calling him to work. It took another second for everything to come together, the banging on the door cutting him from his haze and demanding his attention.

' _Ah, right… Not in Kanto anymore, huh?'_ Giving in to the obstinate knocker, Ash slowly rose from the bed and reached for the door before wrenching it open.

"Finally! Next I'd have kicked the door down," Misty huffed. Fully dressed and with Brock next to her, she looked more perky than should have been allowed for such early morning. "Time to crawl from your lair and embrace the world, shorty!"

"Sorry, but visitor hours aren't up yet, please try again later," Ash said and tried closing the door. Having none of it, Misty quickly shoved her foot in and kicked the door back open.

"Nu-uh, Ketchum, we're here to drag your ass to breakfast and that is exactly what'll happen," she snarled.

"There's gonna be a meeting later this morning so unfortunately you can't sleep in," more apologetic Brock explained next to her and Ash groaned.

"Of course, leave it for the upper hands to torment right from sunrise."

"We all know breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and know even better you need at least two of them so hop hop, let's get to it!" Misty said. "Food, remember? Thing you like!?"

"Alright, alright, gimme a minute," Ash yawned and retreated back to the room. After changing his shirt and getting shoes on, he then turned towards Pikachu, who was still asleep on the pillow. "I'll be back soon," he whispered gently before giving a small pat and returning to the door where his fellow pilots were waiting.

"You okay? You look like you didn't get enough sleep," Brock said as they made their way along the corridor.

"Yeah, well, after last night did anyone?" Ash rubbed his eyes. "I'm fine though, just had some nightmares, 's all."

"Can't blame you, everyone is on edge after what happened. Hence the meeting as well, Professor Oak will speak a few words in memory of Lance and Clair," Brock sighed.

Ash gave a light, sad chuckle. "Good ol' Oak, taking the lead when others fall in despair."

Discussing the situation, it wasn't long before they reached the cafeteria, pushing past mobs of workers and making their way to the trays. Elm hadn't lied when he said there were no skimping with the goods; bowls of mashed potatoes, rice, slim porridge, smoked herrings, eggs, yoghurt, few vegetables, canned fruits, and—to Ash's dismay—beans were lined on the counter, with next to them fresh slices of bread. His earlier workplace's groceries in mind, Ash was sure he had actually ascended into heaven itself and wasted no time gathering everything but beans onto his tray.

"You do know there will be dinner as well, right?" Brock laughed next to him.

"This? Oh, this is just the first round," Ash grinned back before following the other two towards the tables in hunt for seats. Looking around he saw a colorful mix of workers from different regions, scientists, technicians — all wearing distressed expressions. And in one table among them was—

Ash stopped in his tracks as he spotted Gary further away, seemingly lost in a book he had sprawled among his breakfast. Biting his lower lip, Ash hesitated. His first encounter with Gary was still fresh in his mind, but the way Gary had appeared almost civil with him last night had given him renewed hope to mend the dents.

Making up his mind Ash turned towards Brock and Misty ahead. "I'll be there in a minute," he called out before making his way towards Gary. Brock and Misty gave each other knowing glances before sighing in unison.

Gary glanced up when Ash put his tray down opposite him, but didn't otherwise acknowledge the other's presence.

"Hi! Long time no see. Uh, is this seat taken?" Ash greeted him with what he hoped sounded natural cheerfulness.

"I don't see my name on it," Gary remarked while keeping his focus on the book. Ash didn't falter but sat down, pulling his plates before him and grabbed a fork.

"So, um, how you been?" Ash started with a flash of smile—only to instantly waver as he could almost feel the ice dripping from the glare Gary gave him.

"Never been better," Gary responded with a dry tone and turned a page in his book.

"Oh, that's—that's good," Ash said, the inner voice which told him to drop the plan and run getting louder by each second; but for all unfortunate it simply wasn't Ash's nature to give up easily. Dropping the facade he took a deep breath and took the leap. "Look, I was thinking perhaps we just started on the wrong foot yesterday. We're all kinda on edge and tense, it happens. And now that we have to gather our forces again, the better we get along the better we fight, right?"

Gary's eyebrow went up.

"So, we could just start over again. Hi, I'm Ash! Nice to meet you," Ash smiled and offered his hand over table for a shake. Gary looked at him, his hand, then slowly, slowly extended his own hand towards Ash's waiting one—and past it, reaching for the glass next to it instead. Smirking smugly at Ash's bewildered face, Gary then leaned back and took a sip from his drink.

"Sorry, I thought I had made it clear I don't do the whole friends thing," he said.

Ash blinked, his hand still stretched out, before he slowly drew it back along with the smile dying on his face. "Uh, yeah, you did. I just thought—"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Thinking. I thought we agreed it doesn't do any good for you."

Ash's face flushed with anger and he leaned back crossing his arms over chest. "Wow, and here I was trying to play nice. Okay, I get the message, I know when I'm not wanted. Goodbye then, your highness!"

But before he could make a move to rise, Gary got up from his seat instead. "I'm glad that's settled, then," Gary said as he picked his tray and book. "Also, free advice," he then leaned in to Ash's personal space. "You better use less thinking. Wouldn't want you overworking yourself out before candidate trial on Thursday."

Ash was left gaping, once again at a loss of words and staring at Gary's retreating back. Had he just—Did he seriously—What an utter _dick!_

Puffed with anger Ash grabbed his tray and made his way back over to Brock and Misty few tables away. "Did you see that?!" he growled, slamming the tray on the table and almost knocking the water jug over.

"Oh, we saw alright," Misty hummed. "Saw, filmed and archived. You want some ice for those burns?"

"I don't get it, I've been nothing but polite to him and he's acting as if I've personally kicked his future unborn child," Ash wallowed and stabbed his fork rather forcefully into mashed potatoes.

"He sure does seem harsher than normal with you, but I wouldn't take it to the heart." Brock patted him on the back. "Gary, hm… really doesn't spend much time with anyone."

"Yeah, all he seems to do is pretty much work," Misty said. "Either he's dedicated or just stuck-up jerk. My money's on the latter, just so you know."

"Well, whatever, I'm not gonna bother anymore," Ash proclaimed with a huff. "I thought we could get along since he's close to Professor Oak, but apparently I was wrong. If his highness doesn't want me near him, then fine; I at least tried to play nice and therefore no one can criticise me."

"Yep, that's the spirit. Even if you were gaping at him like a lovestruck birdie, better move on—he's not worth it," Misty said and took a sip from the mug. "There's plenty of fish in the sea."'

"Speaking of the Oaks," Brock cut in before Ash could once again remind Misty that he had, in fact, not been hitting on Gary. "How long do you think the professor will be substituting for Marshal?"

"Oh yeah, he had to take reigns, didn't he?" Ash said. "But he's a scientist, doesn't he have, like, his own scientific stuff to worry about? Not really convenient to keep him running two sides at the same time."

"Well, it's just temporary anyway," Misty hummed, swirling her spoon in the yoghurt. "Cynthia will most likely take the reigns, once she actually manages to get here—"

The was a loud rattle as Ash dropped his mug onto table. "C-Cynthia?" he stuttered, eyes wide like saucers. "As in, _that_ Cynthia? She's coming here too?"

"How many Cynthias are there?" Brock chuckled. "But yeah, didn't they tell you? She and Dawn are set to arrive next week. They'd have arrived earlier already, but can't leave the coastline until reinforcements take their place. The Sinnoh higher-ups were reluctant to let them come altogether, but you know Cynthia, she doesn't let anyone decide for her..."

"Dawn too? I can't believe it—why did no one tell me Giratina was coming as well?! Wow—holy shit, that's awesome, that's—!" Ash's eyes were lit like Christmas lights; if he had thought the mission couldn't become any more appealing, boy, had he been wrong.

Misty smirked at the beaming pilot before her. "Probably because everyone knew the levels of your fanboyism. How long has it been since you last saw them, anyway?"

"Uh, probably two years or so," Ash said and stuffed herrings into his mouth, his voice muffled. "I know they moved to protect the main line but wow, didn't even dream they'd come all the way here. Now I need to quickly step up my game and get a new co-pilot before they arrive! Wait," he swallowed, "are they on main defense or…?"

"Yes," Brock nodded. "Giratina makes the main defense line, while Charizard is the second unit. Me and Misty, as you know, are the backup in case more manpower is needed."

"Well, with Dawn and Cynthia in town you are doomed to the bench," Ash grinned. "They're the best pilots around, and with me right behind them, then…"

"I wouldn't brag if I were you, we can just make Gary step onto the battlefield and you'll be walking into walls, lover boy," Misty said with a shrug, unfazed by yet another face Ash made at her.

"In any case, we have to be careful. We have learned that kaijus exploit weaknesses, and I wouldn't put it past them to send a small army to our doorstep," Brock said thoughtfully. "We better be ready when they arrive."

Ash hummed. "Which means I better get my co-pilot and start sync practices as fast as possible."

"And not lose anyone from our ranks again, either," Misty added. They spent the next moment in a reflective silence, before Brock gave a sigh and rose from his chair.

"Well, back to work then. I need to update the newcomer list before the memorial." He took his tray and leaned in to give Misty a quick kiss before taking his leave. "See you later."

"Huh, I better hit the gym then, gotta get back to shape for tryouts," Ash said and rose up as well.

"What? And you're all just gonna leave me behind here?" Misty cried in disbelief, she being the only one not finished with her breakfast yet.

Ash gave her a smug smile before grabbing his emptied tray. "I can't help it if you're a slow eater," he said. "Also, if you want people to keep company to you, you might not wanna jab at their love lives," he then added with a mischievous wink.

Misty sighed. "Ugh, fine, point taken. But remember to attend the memorial in two hours, so no naps or we can't get you back to vertical position anymore, alright?"

"I know, don't worry," Ash laughed and hurried after Brock down the hall.

True to his word, the next hours flew by with one exercise after another; weights, squats, push-ups, presses, the whole routine Ash had memorized by heart along the years. It wasn't as if he hadn't worked out during his job in Kanto, but now he felt more energized than in past years put together. It was easy to lose himself in the strain of the weights, to not think of anything but empty his mind and focus on the patterns. The energy was fueling him to the point of over-straining himself, and he probably would have, hadn't it been for the announcement calling everyone to the hall.

A quick shower and a change of clothes later Ash made his way down the corridor, feeling both refreshed and on the edge, as the thoughtful faces of his colleagues were enough to remind him of the reason behind the gathering. Reminder of yet another loss they had to endure. The excitement over Giratina's arrival from earlier had mostly faded, leaving a heart-wrenching feeling in Ash's gut. Like always the gym had managed to distract him of the situation at hand, but only for a while. There was no truly escaping the reality.

Pushing himself through the others, Ash soon saw Professor Oak standing on a staircase further down the hall. The man was looking calm and collected, but his eyes gave away his inner turmoil; the task he was about to perform. And considering how long the professor and the marshal had known each other, the wound probably went even deeper.

A moment later, Oak stepped forward and with a clear of throat faced the crown before him.

Everyone fell silent.

"You know why we have all gathered here today, and I won't be repeating the gruesome details behind it," he started with a deep and steady voice. "Many of you are uncertain if we have any chance left anymore, but I am here to assure you that the war hasn't been lost yet. That, however, doesn't ease the pain any less, I know. We suffered a great loss, for some even a great personal one."

Oak fell silent, allowing himself a moment of reminiscence before continuing.

"I had the privilege of knowing Lance and Clair personally for many years. They were determined and admirable people, who refused to back down even when the situation was deemed hopeless. It is thanks to their perseverance and skills that we can gather today, without further losses on our shoulders. Their dedication to the project and to the city were and still are the cornerstone for this defense line, to remember what we're fighting here for, and for what we ultimately may pay with our lives."

Ash glanced around, spotting Brock and Misty among the crowd not too far away. Even with the sorrow evident in their eyes, their figures were determined and attentive. Just like Ash, they weren't going go back down even before the high possibility of following in Lance and Clair's shoes. It gave him comfort, being able to count on his friends to have his back even against the many faces of death.

"I won't lie, the chances are we can expect a new attack any moment now," Oak continued. "The Kaijus know we lost one of the Jaegers and will try to make a quick move on that. But neither are we unprepared nor helpless before them; I received word from Sinnoh that Giratina will arrive this Friday. With Cynthia taking the charge, we shall be ready when the next move comes. We will avenge Dragonite with full force, isn't that right?"

Cheers erupted all around the hall, people clapping and yelling with renewed enthusiasm. Ash couldn't contain himself either, his heart slightly lighter after Oak's encouraging words. After all, it was all true; they still had Jaegers left and will to fight, and even with the loss of Lance and Clair still heavy on them, the coastline remained unbreached. Ash was going to stand in the front lines to make sure it stayed so.

Filled with this renewed determination, the next two days flew by with intense training and exercise, with Ash spending most of his time at the gym. To think just a week ago he couldn't have even dream of a new co-pilot or Jaeger, and now he was preparing himself the best he could for Thursday's tryouts, to yet step back into the one place he excelled at—inside a Jaeger. It'd been a rather long year on the dry shore but Ash hadn't been merely sitting around, please, anything but! Even though he had been stuch with maintaining Jaegers, he had made sure to keep his psyche and body ready to step back into the action at a moment's notice. It was all paying up now as he found the exercises as easy as they had been a year ago, added to sparring with Misty and occasionally with Brock, whenever the other's leg injury allowed so. It was as if he had never been away.

By the time Thursday finally rolled in, Ash felt more than ready. Having been up by the sunrise he was now excitedly fidgeting on his spot by the side of combat room, doing occasional stretches and warm-ups. As the minutes moved by slower than a sloth on a marathon he altered between the exercises, checking the clock and driving Misty mad.

"Would you calm down already?" she huffed. "At this rate you'll be already burnt out by the time we start."

Ash ignored her.

"Do you think they're all new, or are there some former pilots as well?" he said and kept glancing at the door where people were slowly moving in.

"I don't know, I think Brock mentioned one or two who have been in a fight before but most of them should be green", Misty said.

"Sounds good enough to me."

"Why, you have anything special in mind?"

"Nah, just excited to get a new co-pilot, whoever they are," Ash took another long stretch while counting the minutes left.

The side of the room was slowly filling with bystanders, eager to witness the traditional partnering spectacle. The combat room itself wasn't too spacious, more of a small arena set in the middle of the place with the equipment on the side. It was merely for teaching pilots to fight and to forge ideal bond. Nevertheless, it had seen births of numerous partnerships over the years, all paired up in martial arts combat. It had been a stage for disappointments, joys and unexpected surprises, as Drift compatibility didn't look at gender, age or relationship. You either matched or you didn't.

After what felt like a forever Brock finally appeared through the door, a list in hand and a line of candidates following behind him.

"Finally!" Ash cheered and hopped to meet him. "Tell me you got the best for me."

"Hold your Jaegers, they're a capable bunch, I promise!" Brock chuckled. "Few very promising cases actually. Some of them have gotten high simulator scores, you see."

"Oooh, you tease! Show me, anyone I know?" Ash tried to get a look at the names on the paper but the other man quickly hold them over his head and out of reach.

"Down, boy. We'll get started soon enough. The names don't matter but I don't think you know any of them personally", Brock said. "Now wait on the side and get ready while I get us started."

He didn't need to say it twice for Ash to skip back to the side of the room and get out from his sweater jacket and shoes, leaving only a simple pair of black tank top and sweatpants on. Bristling with confidence he then stepped to take a wooden pole from a holder next to him before making his way to the one end of the arena. Weighing the pole in his hand Ash eyed the candidates opposite him, excitement buzzing through his every cell.

This was it. This was the moment he had been waiting for the past year. He couldn't keep the happy grin from his face.

"Alright, everyone," Brock announced loudly. "You all know what we're here for, and I expect all of you to do your best. Ash here," he pointed at the excited pilot in the ring, "is in dire need of a new partner and we're here to get him one. Hopefully that partner is among you."

A door on the side opened and Ash saw Professor Oak and—to his slight annoyment—Gary step in. Oak gave a smile and a nod to Brock before joining Misty on the side of the room. Gary in turn had a pile of papers in his hands, clearly there to mark down the results of the trial.

Ash smiled to himself; if Gary was here for a good show, then Ash was sure to give him one. Maybe that would prove his worth once and for all to the cocky bastard.

Brock turned back to face the candidates, some of them determined while some clearly nervous and fidgety. "Alright, we will start in alphabetical order," he said. "The rules are simple; you fight against Ash one by one, each armed with a wooden pole. First one to get four hits wins. But remember, it's a dialogue, not a fight. You're supposed to sync with each other. Now, Alenzó, you're first."

A young blond man jumped in. Both he and Ash got into fighting stances, grips tight on the poles and eyes at each other. Seconds crawled by before Brock stepped back and left the stage to them. The man, Alenzó, didn't waste time before dashing at Ash, swinging the pole and trying to get a hit from the right. Ash ducked to the side before meeting the opponent's pole with his own in a loud clack. He then moved to left, tricking the opponent into attacking before shoving his pole beneath the other's knee and flipping the man down. Alenzó hit the floor with a loud thud, signaling Ash's first point.

The rest of turns were no different. Ash brought the blond man down three more times, before Gary announced the score as 4 to 0 and ending the first match. Alenzó walked back into the line while the next opponent moved in, this time a more bulky man with shaved head. He and Ash took their stances and for few seconds they merely inched closer to each other, slow and estimating. Then Ash made a move and attacked, quickly stepping aside to avoid the opponent and aiming for the back. Their poles clashed in a quick set of strikes, both trying to find an opening. Just when it seemed they might be equally matched, Ash tripped the other man and threw him over his shoulder and onto the floor.

As the man jumped back onto his feet, Ash had already taken a stance and was ready for the next round. The adrenaline was pumping like sweet drug through his veins, the excitement of the fight tasting better than any candy. Oh, how Ash had missed this.

The match was similar to the previous one, with Ash soon gaining his 4th point. Controlling his breath, Ash brought the pole to his side as the next opponent stepped in, exhaling deeply and readying himself for the next fight as well. This time the fight was even shorter, the opponent offering no real difficulty.

"4 to 0," Gary announced from the side.

The next match was more of a success, as the opponent managed to get a point in before Ash beat her. The one after that was yet another walk in the park and something of a worry started growing in Ash's chest.

Brock had mentioned some of them were rather talented, right? Yet no one had managed to match his skills, nor had there been any true sign of compatibility. Was he being too hard on them? These _were_ newcomers they were talking about, after all. It'd have been unfair to expect them to reach Ash's level shaped by years of experience right away.

A loud thud signaled yet another victory for Ash as the candidate he had been fighting hit the floor.

"4 to 1," Gary informed while a woman with dark hair and fierce eyes jumped to the arena. She had fast strikes and offered more of a challenge than anyone before her, but in the end it wasn't enough. Ash remained victorious in the end.

"4 to 2."

The line of candidates was getting shorter and Ash's worries greater. At this rate he wouldn't find a new co-pilot from the group, no matter how everyone was throwing in all they had. Panting slightly, he eyed the remaining opponents and wiped the sweat from his brow. If he only eased back a little, just enough to let the opponent last better… Maybe then he might find a spark of compatibility between someone.

It was worth a try. Deciding to hold back a little bit, Ash took his stance once more as another man walked to the arena. This time he didn't go as aggressively on the offense, letting the match last longer and giving the opponent a few openings to estimate him. The end result was another 4 to 2, and although it seemed the opponent had lasted better, the spark was still missing. He had only matched Ash's moves because Ash had let him.

"Alright, Wilson, you're next," Brock said and a man with a lanky build hopped in.

There were few murmurs from the side and Ash saw Professor Oak leaning in to talk something with Misty. Ash felt a jab in his gut; were they musing over how the trial was going? He didn't want to disappoint everyone with not getting a partner, not now when so much was at stake.

His eyes then moved next to Gary, who was following the battles with narrowed eyes. Nothing new there, since Ash had concluded Gary wore a resting bitch face around Ash everywhere. Jerk.

He was suddenly cut from his thoughts by a pole resting merely an inch from his face. Blinking, Ash brought himself back down to earth only to notice Wilson having taken the chance of his daydreaming and getting himself the first point.

Oh, not afraid to take the initiative, then? Alright, Ash could work with that.

He jumped back in and for a while their poles clashed repeatedly together before Ash managed to get his first win. Wilson put up a good fight for the next round as well, almost taking Ash by surprise at one point, but in the end the match was over in Ash's favor.

"4 to 2," Gary announced from the side again. Ash took a glance at him and was met by a glare straight at him. Whatever Ash was doing, Gary clearly wasn't happy with it. What, was he disappointed Ash had let the other take a point? Or was he blaming Ash for not finding a compatible partner yet? Maybe the pole up his ass was just stuck higher than usual.

The next match ended with another 4 to 1 for Ash. Without really meaning to, his gaze flicked back to Gary and again, no change there; the other was still watching Ash with narrowed eyes before marking the score down to his papers. Ash grit his teeth together and took his stance against the next opponent. He had promised himself not let Gary get to him anymore, but with the jerk glaring daggers at him after every match, as if Ash's mere existence was offending him, it was getting harder to just brush off.

Taking a deep breath Ash calmed himself down and took a tight grip on the pole, before attacking the bulky woman before him. They exchanged hits, avoided each other and with the woman getting the first point, it seemed as if they were finally getting somewhere. Encouraged by this, Ash stopped holding back, feeling hopeful once more—only to be slammed into the brick wall of disappointment after the opponent went down without a spark of compatibility.

"4 to 2," Gary's voice was drilling into Ash's mind like a dentist on mission. He refused to look at the other this time and readied himself for the next opponent—except that there was none. The line was gone.

Ash blinked, not really comprehending it at first. Wait, it was over? That was it? That was all the candidates? He was done?

"Okay, everyone. Thank you for your efforts. The tryouts are now over," Brock announced and adjusted his papers.

No, nonono it couldn't be. He hadn't felt any real compatibility yet, this couldn't be all there was!

Ash stood on the arena, dumbfoundedly looking around. He saw the apologetic smile on Brock's face, saw Misty's matching one and saw the frown on Professor Oak's face. The old man was in deep throught, clearly not satisfied with the results (he didn't even dare to take a look at Gary).

"Hmm, yes, thank you everyone," Professor Oak started. "I will give it a bit more thought with Mr. Harrison and announce my decision later. You may leave."

There was muttering as people started making their way out. Ash swallowed and let tension drain out, taking a step back and heading towards Brock and Misty. Disappointment was strangling his throat and his mind felt heavy as he put the pole away and made a move to grab his jacket. Not for a second had he ever considered he might not walk away with a new partner. He had been so sure…

"Ah, shit, I'm sorry, Ash," Misty said, looking torn. "We really thought one of them was it."

Ash sighed. "Well, sucks but it can't be helped," he said. "You know these things can't be forced."

"Don't worry, we might still find new people to try," Brock encouraged and patted him on the back. "And if you give another go at some of them, you might feel a stronger connection. Nothing's decided yet," he wisely offered.

"I know," Ash said with a small smile and turned at the two. "Thanks for trying, both of you. You're right, I might just have to dig deeper for the spark. But after May and… I just expected it to be as easy."

"We know…"

There was a moment of silence between them, before Ash decided enough was enough. He then swung his bag over his shoulder and smiled brightly at his worried friends. "Don't worry about it, of course I'm disappointed but I'll be fine. I'll find my new partner sooner or later."

"Wow. Now that's the Ash we know, never giving up on anything." Misty chuckled and affectionately poked at his arm.

"Can't help I'm a hopeless optimistic, you should know." Ash grinned. Despite the disappointment over the outcome, he couldn't keep brooding in front of his friends for long. It wasn't going to change anything nor magically pop a co-pilot from thin air. Mope and move on!

"Now, either of you have any idea what they have for dinner?"

"Shame we can't make a co-pilot out of food for you, that'd be unbreakable connection there…"

"That, my friend, would be awesome!"

After parting with the other two Ash made his way to showers. Standing under the running water had a relaxing effect on his aching body but also gave his mind time to mull over what had happened. Too much time.

It was a bummer, utter disappointment, there was no way out of it. He had faced over a dozen people and none of them had truly felt compatible with him. No spark, no sync, no drift compatibility. He had known finding a co-pilot could be a challenge sometimes, but in his confidence and excitement he had never expected to not click with someone. He hadn't had any trouble with May, he had known she was the one the moment they had first sparred together. And thus he hadn't expected this time to be any different.

' _Stupid,_ ' Ash thought to himself. He ran his hand through the wet black hair and sighed. How naive and stupid had he been. But, Brock was right, there was still chance he might find connection with someone. And if he just sparred with the candidates more, got to know them and made effort to sync with them, the spark he was looking for might just appear. Yeah, nothing was indeed decided yet.

Feeling slightly better, he eventually got out of shower and made his way to dinner. The tables were filled with boiled potatoes, mashed potatoes, some steak, different fishes, vegetables, fruits, light and dark bread, rice, more beans ("Yuck," Ash thought) and noodle soups. After stuffing himself with the food, chatting and laughing with Brock and Misty, and getting seconds of almost everything except beans, it was hard not to feel hopeful about the future again.

Full and content, Ash was making his way to his room. Night had already fallen over the city, the sea dark and the stars splayed across the sky. The Shatterdome was more quiet, some hallways dark while some had work going around the clock. Ash didn't really feel like sleeping either, the days' events still on his mind. He knew it was no use but the what ifs were taking over; what if he had gone bit more easier on them? What if he had let the candidates train more first? What if he'd not find a new partner before the next attack? What if—

Ash stopped and shook his head. ' _Stop it!_ ' he ordered himself. He should be making plans to bond with the candidates more instead of feeling sorry for himself in the dark hallway. He had already made his mind about what to do next, now he had to just focus on it and stop moping over one failed tryout.

But, easier said than done, the nasty voice inside his head said. They'd all had high expectations for today and letting everyone down wasn't the nicest feeling. Because that was how Ash still felt deep within; that he had let others down when he couldn't find a partner.

Taking a look around Ash noticed he had stopped close to the combat room. Huh, was everything trying to message him something tonight? He should just head to bed and be done with today's events. Ready and refreshed for the next day. And yet...

There, standing in the hallway, he debated in his head for a moment before deciding on something and changing his course towards the room. It was dark inside, clock probably closer to midnight already. He knew he should have been heading back to his room already but nevertheless Ash headed further inside, stepped over the few stairs and turned on some lights. All the equipments were neatly in their places, poles on the side of the room. As if on automatic he stopped by them, slowly sliding his fingers on the wooden surface. Then, he removed his hoodie and grabbed one of the poles.

Walking to one of the dummies in the room, Ash took a stance. He might not be able to change the outcome of today's tryouts, but he could prepare for the next one. It wasn't like he could blame the candidates only, either. He could have been out of practise himself more than he realised, unable to let himself sync with anyone. Anything was possible. All he did know for sure was that he had to do something, sitting idle around had never been his style.

So he swung the pole at the dummy. And again. And again. Determination was flowing in his veins like adrenaline, lips set on tight line. If him being rusty was the problem, then he was going to fix it immediately.

Time passed by. Ash wasn't sure how long he had been there already, but he wasn't willing to call it a day just yet. Sweat was forming up his brow and body purring in nice ache. So inside his own mind he was, that he didn't hear the door opening on the side and someone walking in. He kept going for another moment, until—

"Wow, today really got to you, huh?"

' _Oh no..._ '

Startled, Ash swung around and was met by Gary who was standing on the stairs, a book in his hands and an amused look on his face. There was something glinting in his eyes that Ash couldn't quite put a finger on.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned the brunet.

"I could ask the same thing. What are you doing here at so late hour?"

"Just sparring. Sorry, I didn't know we had set bedtime," Ash shrugged and turned back to dummy. "I'm just having few rounds before sleep."

"Ah," Gary hummed. "How diligent."

Ash chose to ignore him and started his practise once more. Gary stayed on the upper step with the book in his hands while his eyes on the pilot. Over the years Ash had gotten used to people's stares so he didn't mind, instead focusing on hitting the dummy and imagining it as one of the candidates. For all he cared Gary might have ceased to exist in the corner and he wouldn't have noticed, the other's presence easily slipping through his mind.

Until—

"You raise your hand too much" Gary commented from the side. "You'll leave a gap in defense and won't have enough time to strike before opponent."

Ash gritted his teeth with equal force to his fingers crushing the pole. "I know what I'm doing, alright?"

"Doesn't seem like it from here."

"Sorry, maybe you better turn away, then. Wouldn't want to ruin your delicate state of mind."

Gary merely snickered and leaned to the rail without any intention of leaving. "I'm just offering few friendly advice, alright? You wouldn't want to lose a potential partner over your own clumsy mistakes, now would you?"

Ash wanted to bark how he had never had any troubles finding perfect partners before today, but decided not to feed the flame with more fuel. "Wouldn't want to face you being _un_ friendly then," he huffed and returned to beating the dummy as if nothing had went down. Better it than Gary, he reminded himself.

It didn't take more than under half a minute before Gary opened his mouth again.

"Your hold on the pole is incorrect, you could hurt your wrist like that. Is that why you slacked off at today's tryouts too? Don't think I didn't notice, it was awful to watch."

That was the last straw. All further thinking gone Ash lowered his weapon and swirled around to face Gary's arrogant figure like a bee in fury.

"Well, since you're such an expert how about you come down here and show how it's done," he challenged without a beat. "C'mon, you try then! Come and beat me if you're so superior."

For a few seconds everything seemed to stand still in silence around them. The smile didn't fade from Gary's face while his eyes narrowed dangerously in a way Ash could only describe as 'baleful'.

"Alright", Gary softly replied. Ash watched him step down and set his book aside before followed by his jacket, the brunet taking his time to prepare as if a snake flexing before meal. Setting his shoes before the small step Gary then turned towards the poles, without further consideration taking one of them and returned to the opposite corner of Ash. All as if out of old routine.

"Okay then," Ash said as he started circling the carpet's area with Gary mirroring his steps. "Remember that this isn't a fight, it's a dialogue, alright? All about control and other stuff."

' _Even if I've never felt more like fighting before now.'_

They stopped to settle into fighting stances, both facing each other from the opposite sides of the area and Gary flashed even more sweet smile at his opponent.

"Fine, if that'll help you sleep at night," he said.

It was Ash's turn to narrow his eyes while he took a firm grip of his pole, the determination to make this boaster eat the carpet flexing his muscles like adrenaline. They stood still for a few tense seconds, before as if out of a shared agreement bolted in for action.

Ash was the first to go for a strike. He swinged his pole to the left, aiming for Gary's thigh but with a loud clack was blocked by his opponent. Gary didn't hesitate, immediately flipping the other end of his pole towards the side of Ash's head. Already expecting this Ash dodged to the right and quickly jumped out of the way when Gary moved in for another attack. Trying to use the opening Ash swirled towards Gary, throwing his arms back with the weapon before swinging at the brunet.

He was met by Gary's pole against his side. Stopping in shock, Ash stared at Gary who smirked back before retreating.

"I warned you about raising hands too high," Gary said. "One to zero."

Irritated by the evident smug tone in Gary's voice Ash gritted his teeth and stepped back to ready himself for another round. They slowly circled around the carpet like wolves their prey, each tensed and ready for strike any moment.

This time Gary moved first. Aiming to startle he quickly dashed towards Ash, already anticipating the pilot's strike coming as response. Dodging it Gary stepped to the right and blocked Ash's attempt for a quick surprise hit, immediately responding with an attack towards Ash's side again.

Instead he met air as his opponent had already slipped out of the way, and with a fast swing Ash brought his pole mere inches away from Gary's head, marking his first win.

"One to one," Ash smiled wide. Gary almost gaped at the sudden turn of tables, not expecting such a fast move from Ash—not so easily. With a small scoff Gary retreated, swinging the pole in his hand like a sword once before taking a firm grip on it again. So he had lost a round, big deal. He hadn't even gone with his full strength yet.

Ash eyed him from the other side, studying his every move carefully as he knew very well not to boast in his victory just yet. With the match still fresh and going they once more waited before moving at the same time. Ash ducked when Gary swung from the right, quickly responding with an aim towards Gary's leg. With a jump Gary easily avoided the attack and moved to the left. He brought the pole down at Ash, a loud clack echoing between them as Ash brought up his own weapon to take the strike. And the next one. And the next.

For a few seconds they simply exchanged fast strikes between, each blocked by the other without a chance for clear hit as they stayed in time together. Breaking away from the clash Ash quickly tried another opening. Gary slipped away without effort and moved in for an attack when Ash's defense was seemingly open.

Instead Gary felt a foot against his shin and soon after the floor against his back as Ash tripped him up, bringing the pole down to point towards Gary's face.

"Two to one. Wow, I guess you aren't so good after all," Ash laughed with a triumphant glint in his eyes.

' _Oh, that's it!'_ Gary narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth together. With strength from upper body he bounced back to his feet from the floor and immediately dashed in for attack.

With another clack his pole collided against Ash's, Gary pressing on with his hits before using the moment to take a step to the side and trick Ash into another attack. It worked, and after a block Gary instantly took advantage of Ash's lack of recovery and shoved his weapon under Ash's arm, before flipping the boy over and onto his back against the floor.

Ash felt the wind knocked out of him as he collided against the surface. Slouched on the carpet and barely registering what had even happened he was met by Gary's pole pointed towards him from above, the brunet smirking down at him with regained arrogance.

"Two to two," was all Gary said.

Huffing, Ash rolled over and onto his feet, quickly blocking the oncoming attack from Gary. Determined to have the other slip under pressure Ash pressed on with series of fast strikes before jumping to the right and leaning back to avoid the swing directed at him. The look in Gary's eyes told Ash there clearly wasn't going to be another easy window to grab, not unless Ash created one with pushy offence.

Matching his movements to Gary's, Ash managed to press his opponent back, before advancing forward with another powerful hit. Blocking the anticipated strike Gary pushed with his weapon to press Ash's pole down and then without missing a beat flipped his own over, the end barely an inch from Ash's eyes.

"Three to two," Gary smiled slightly out of breath. "I hope you have your retirement papers ready."

Feeling anger flood over himself like a wave Ash lost all the constrict he might have had. He dashed towards Gary and swung his pole like a sword, quickly twirling for another attack when Gary blocked it. Pressing with series of hits Ash then ducked down and collided his weapon with Gary's, slipping into the brunet's personal space and grabbing his arm to swing him over Ash's shoulder.

With a loud thud Gary met the floor, marking another loss of round.

"Three to three," Ash panted.

Gary didn't wait before rolling back to his feet and facing Ash once more, nor did he lose a second when attacking his opponent with a fast strike.

It was like a violent dance. Each was moving to mirror the other and match their speed, the noises from poles collided together providing the music. Neither was holding back anymore, and both were determined to get the winning strike even if they had to lose an arm or two.

So deep in their inner world, neither of them noticed the figure standing in the shadows, watching them with a satisfied smile and a knowing glint.

Finding an opening, Gary quickly brought his leg up for a kick aimed at Ash's chest. Without missing a beat Ash however received him by the ankle instead and managed to throw him onto the side, sending him against the mattress. Gary collided against the floor with a strangled gasp and for a second the world around was swirling.

Knowing his defense was wide open Gary quickly rolled to the side and to his feet, barely avoiding the pole that crashed to the spot his head had just been in.

"Oh you little—!" Gary growled before bolting back in.

Ash avoided yet another attack and jumped to the side, out of breath and his body screaming for a break. But there was another voice to drown it all under, a crazed voice within his mind yelling at him to beat Gary's ass to the moon and back. It seemed Gary had his very own voice driving him too, as he blocked Ash's strike and dashed in for a hit like a crazed beast.

Any moment now, any moment one of them would slip and lose and neither was willing to let that happen, not as long as they still had air going in their lungs. They were relentless, they were ruthless, they were—

A loud clapping noise that stopped them in their tracks, freezing Ash and Gary in place. Slowly, like snapping awake from a spell they turned towards the noise and found none other than Professor Oak standing on the stair steps, watching them with an unreadable look.

"P-Professor!" Ash quickly drew back and lowered his weapon. "I—I was—w-we were just—uh..."

"How long have you been there?" Gary asked, out of breath and sweaty bangs glued to his face.

"Long enough," came the reply.

Ash swallowed and tried to control his ragged breathing, earlier fury swallowed by growing worry as he looked at the professor before them. Both he and Gary had been on a mission to beat each other into a bulb in the middle of a night—the professor had more than a good reason to question them. Was he furious now? Ready to tell how he was disappointed in Ash after the tryouts and now with this, and it had been a mistake to call him here after all?

"I—I can explain—" Ash started but was cut off by the old man's raised hand.

"You don't need to say anything," Oak said. "I've seen enough. Now, both of you follow me, if you please." Without further words he then turned around and started walking away from the combat arena.

Ash and Gary exchanged puzzled looks, neither understanding what the professor was after, but nevertheless moved to set their poles aside and followed him.

* * *

" _What?!_ "

Standing in the middle of the man's office, Ash could only stare at the professor as if the man had grown a third head. Had the other just seriously suggested—?

"You heard me correct," Professor Oak said as he sat behind his table. "I'd like for you and Gary to become co-pilots."

Ash stared some more. It was as if the professor had just announced them the Kaijus had offered a peace treaty. "B-but… Really? With _him?_ " He turned towards Gary who was standing quiet next to Ash, but instead of arguing the brunet looked passive and in thoughts.

"I saw you two there, you were more in sync with each other than any other candidate from earlier, more than most could dream of," Professor Oak continued with a small smile. "Surely you must have felt it too."

Ash blinked. Well, true, he _had_ felt something; the way he and Gary had been evenly matched, the way they could sync each other's moves and almost predict their attacks. Deep down he had felt it all. They were drift compatible.

But so caught under the fury and displeasure had they been that he hadn't stopped to realise it. Even if the sole point of his training had been to find a new partner, the thought of _this_ hadn't crossed Ash's mind even once, and definitely not before tonight.

Both of the men were standing in silence for a short moment, each taking the words in while Oak smiled at them behind his table. Then…

"You really think it's for the best?" Gary asked.

"What?" Ash's head snapped towards him. Was Gary seriously considering—?

"Yes," the Professor replied. "Considering the situation I really do. You two are drift compatible, it is simple as that. And pardon me if this sounds awfully sappy now, but to be honest you seem as perfect match. From the list of possible partners I had prepared for Ash, no other name would come even close."

" _What?_ " Ash's attention had bounced back to Oak in turn.

"Alright. Then I'm in," Gary simply said.

"Wha—?!" Ash could barely even utter a sound anymore, his head once more snapping so fast towards Gary that it was a miracle it didn't roll off. When exactly had he missed everyone around going crazy?

 _Him and Gary, him and Gary…?_

"A-are you sure?" he asked, hesitant.

"If we are drift compatible then we are", Gary shrugged. "And I'm not fool enough to waste it over shallow matters. We need the best resources for this operation and if he thinks we're the best match, then there's no really other option. We need the Jaegers up and running fast."

"If you're fine with it…" Ash muttered, not really understanding the other's change of heart. Gary hadn't seem cooperative the slightest half an hour back, but then again Ash guessed Gary _was_ driven by rationality, after all.

"That is great," Professor Oak said with delight. "What about you, Ash?"

"Huh, me?"

"Well, it is _you_ we are trying to find a partner to. Naturally it's also your choice too."

Ash chewed his lip for a few seconds, quickly considering the whole offer. He and Gary hadn't exactly showed any spirit of partnership, but on the other hand they were drift compatible and in his optimism Ash didn't believe there was any person he couldn't get along with. They could work it out—partners always did. A start from a clean table.

"Alright then, count me in too!" he grinned with newborn excitement as if there hadn't been doubt in his mind. He had a new partner now, _he had a partner_. He could get back to Charizard's reins and back to action. Why had he even had any second thoughts?

"Splendid! Then it's settled, starting now you are co-pilots for Charizard-X2 and officially partners," Oak smiled wide. "Congratulations."

"Awesome!" Ash turned to beam at Gary. "So we're partners now, huh? Great! I can't wait to get started! Welcome aboard."

He offered his hand to Gary, who took it with rather unthrilled manner.

"Yeah, I guess so," Gary said as they shook hands. He then leaned forward and narrowed his green eyes at his new partner. "But if you get us killed, I swear I'll kick your ass to doomsday myself."

Ash blinked, but Gary had already let go of his hand and turned towards the professor.

"If that was all then I shall retreat to bed. Goodnight, grandpa."

Oak simply nodded with a smile and watched Gary leave the room. Ash stared after him, before huffing and shifting attention back to Professor Oak.

"Jeez, was he born with that stick up his ass?" he pointed his thumb at the door.

The old man merely shook his head in knowing manner. "Give him time, he just have his way of coping with things. He'll warm up to you eventually," Oak assured gently. Seemingly choosing his next words carefully, he continued. "Gary isn't the most trustful of persons, but he has his heart in good place. Don't let his cool act fool you."

"Oh, no worries, it was the asshole act that had me there," Ash sneered. "But that's alright. We just have to start over again. I'll prove him we can work this out," he continued, brushing off Gary's earlier attitude.

"That is the spirit," Oak smiled in shared joy. " _Partner, robot, hearts beating as one._ A source for a great poem, don't you think?"

 _'Oh no._ '

"Ah, yeah," Ash scratched his nose, deciding not to comment any further. The professor and his poems... "Well, I better go get started then. Goodnight, Professor!"

He then grinned and with a bow towards the elder made his move to leave the room. At the door, however, Ash stopped and turned towards Professor Oak one last time.

"Do you... really think this will work?" he asked.

"I am sure of it," Oak smiled back.

Nodding, Ash beamed. "Then no worries, sir, we'll become the best pilots around," he said, and with that finally disappeared out of the office.

Almost dancing his way down the corridor and towards his room, Ash doubted he could get a wink of sleep that night. All the doubts from earlier had faded, replaced again with the familiar enthusiasm. He couldn't believe this, he had a partner now. A week ago he had been maintaining machines, forced to stay on the side and watch. But soon…

Soon he'd step inside a Jaeger. And he'd be truly alive again.

* * *

 **AN:** Aaaaand just like everyone and their grandmothers guessed, Gary is now officially Ash's new co-pilot! :') This marks the start of the slow-burn and development in their relationship, hurray! One of the biggest themes for this fic was the idea of being drift combatible with someone you can't stand, since the pilot's existing bond doesn't determine whether they match or not. But I can say, Ash and Gary can't become best of buddies just overnight so prepare for some slow bonding ;3

Thank you for everyone who has stuck with this story even after the horrible wait! Feedback would be greatly appreciated as I'd love to know what people think of the story so far and if it's worth continuing.


End file.
